


You and the Night and the Music Part 2

by DeVara_Lavellan



Series: You and the Night and the Music [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Bonding, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, M/M, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVara_Lavellan/pseuds/DeVara_Lavellan
Summary: Nira wakes up and makes a friend and Solas enlists outside help.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You and the Night and the Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Solas stories that I will forever read and re-read





	1. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira wakes up and makes a friend and Solas enlists outside help.

Nira groaned as she woke up. Her entire body trembled and her skull was pounding. She was stretched out on a soft queen-sized mattress, a blanket covering her. The room was warm and she could smell a fire burning. Nira struggled to open her eyes, but the room was bright, the light stung her eyes. She moved her arm over her face as she opened her eyes. She could sense a meager, panicked pull on her aura. It was dull, hushed, like hearing sound underwater.  _ Solas, my love. I’m sorry. _

The fire she noticed was blazing in a brick fireplace on the wall opposite the bed she was lying down on. A dark wooden door stood closed next to the fireplace. The carpet was a rich maroon. Nira looked around the walls for a window but found none. The wallpaper was elegantly complex, gold vines and flowers blossoming on a red backdrop, the red matching the carpet. The blanket covering her wasn’t a blanket, but a plush down comforter, more red and gold. Someone had changed her into a white nightgown, akin to the one she wore at home. 

She pressed fingers against her head, seeking to put pressure on the throb. Her hair was wet as if someone had washed it. Sitting up proved unpleasant. Her ribs ached. Looking at her surroundings, she didn’t recognize where she was and she needed her phone. She shifted herself into a sitting position on the bed, gritting her teeth against the agony, and tore the blanket off. The carpet was plush and warm against her feet. She rose and lay a palm on the nightstand next to the bed to steady herself. The door near the fireplace opened and a woman she did not know walked in carrying a tray of food.

“Miss, you should be settling down and relaxing. You were in a dreadful automobile accident.” Her accent gave her away as being Fereldan. Nira eyed the girl cautiously. 

“Where am I? Where is Abelas?” Nira asked emphatically. The woman set the tray on a table in front of the fireplace. 

“I’m sure I don’t know miss. My master tasked me with making certain you remained in bed resting. Now, are you hungry? There’s lots to choose from here.” The girl turned back to the tray and picked up the lids off of several of the platters. Nira’s belly gave a betraying growl as the scent of venison drifted toward her. 

“No, I’m not hungry. I need my phone, I demand to know where I am, and I need to know where Abelas is at, NOW.” She shouted the last word, making it evident that she was not in the mood for games. The woman sighed. 

“Miss, please calm yourself. I cannot give you your phone as I do not know where it’s been stored. As for where you are, you are in the home of my Master, Corvus.” Nira’s heart pounded against her ribcage.  _ Nononono, this isn’t happening!  _ Her hand drifted to her mouth in fear. Trying to draw on her magic proved beyond painful as she worked to recover the link between her and Solas. She grimaced as the hollow feeling in her heart expanded. 

“Please, you need to get me out of here. He will kill me. Please help me,” Nira begged the girl. 

“Miss Nira, I cannot. Please, you must lie back down and rest. Mister Thregan will be in to see you soon.” The attendant gave her a sympathetic glance and shuffled back through the door, shutting and latching it. Nira panicked. She started searching for any means to flee the room, trying the door first. She struggled to use her mana to unlock the exit, an intense pain lancing through her chest, but something blocked her from reaching it. There was only one element that could cause a mage to lose the use of their magic temporarily. They had given her Magebane. 

After exhausting all attempts to escape, she lay on the bed to braid her hair. She thought of Solas and what his reaction would be when he realized she was missing. She thought of Abelas and prayed he was okay. Corvus was infamous for his perverse and sadistic nature, Leliana had briefed Solas and his men months ago. Dorian, her sweet Dorian. He would be so distraught. She had been organizing a surprise celebration for his name day with Bull and Varric, Solas offering the use of the clubs. Solas… he had told her he loved her. They had Bonded. She peered down at the ring on her hand. A sob escaped her lips, wishing he would storm through the door. She laid her head on the pillow, sleep finding her swiftly, powerless to enter the Fade to find him. Instead, she dreamed.

_ It was a beautiful day. The sunlight warmed her legs as she lay down next to him on the blanket. They had made love and were simply comforting each other. Nira traced her fingers slowly across his chest while Solas played with a lock of her hair. It had been a magnificent day, just being with each other. _

Nira woke with tear stains on the pillow. The fire had died down, and someone had turned the lights off. She got up from the bed, searching for the light switch. She discovered it on the wall near the bed. Her ears perked when she overheard voices on the other side of the door. Two men were quarreling, and she remembered the voices of the two men she dreaded most.

  
  


“Corvus, she belongs to ME!” Thregan spat at the man. Corvus stood there, waiting for him to complete his little outburst. “She is mine, and I won’t let you handle her like that!” Corvus backhanded Thregan. 

“You will not tell me what I can or cannot do, boy. I will do what I must to assure that no one rises against me.” Thregan held his face and nodded. “Now you may leave.” She heard Thregan’s footsteps head to the room Nira was in. 

She swiftly turned the lights out and clambered back into bed, yanking the sheets up to her eyes. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage. The door opened, and she heard footsteps shuffling across the carpet towards the bed, and the weight of someone sitting on the corner. Nira bit her knuckle to keep from whimpering when she felt Thregan’s hand run through her hair.

“Nira, it’s so wonderful to have you home. Tomorrow will be better, you’ll understand. You belong here with us, with me. Rest now, my treasure.” The pressure disappeared from the bed and she heard the door close and lock again. A wave of nausea struck her and she barely made it to the cramped bathroom before clearing her stomach. Exhaustion came over her and she lay on the restroom floor, the vision of Solas smiling as he told her he loved her her only consolation.

_________________________________________

Solas was livid. Their Bond should have informed him precisely where she was, unless they had given her Magebane. He paced the waiting area of the emergency room, waiting for Abelas to wake up. The Templars discovered the accident around twelve hours earlier, Nira being nowhere in sight. It had taken three Healers to subdue Abelas enough to get him here.

Abelas woke up in the emergency room, his arm in a sling against his chest. “Nira!” He roared as he sat up. His head reeled as he recalled the accident. A solid but tender hand pressed his shoulder down, causing him to lay back against the small pillow. He glanced up and recognized Dorian, Nira’s friend, band mate and roommate. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been weeping.

“Dorian, where is she?” Abelas asked warily. His arm throbbed, causing him to flinch as he used his other arm to boost himself up into a more relaxed sitting position. Dorian sniffed and used a handkerchief to dab under his eyes.

“We don’t know. When your wreck was located, she was gone. No one noticed what took place, or no one is telling. I know he has her, I just know it!” Dorian saw the expression of bewilderment on his face and sat in the chair next to his bed.

“Corvus or Thregan. Or both, for all we know. One of them has her. We have to find her before...” A tear slid down his cheek, unable to finish the thought. Abelas clenched his blanket in his good hand. He had one duty, to protect her. He would not breathe until he found her.

The men glanced up as the door to Abelas’ room opened, Solas walking in with Ithelin, Islanil and Solen in tow. Dorian stood to let Solas sit with his companion and went through the chart at the end of the bed. 

“I failed you. Ir Abelas, ma’tarlin.” Abelas looked away from his friend. Solas placed a palm on his shoulder.

“You have nothing to atone for. No one could have envisaged this, not even me. We will do what we must to discover her.” Solas took a resolute breath. No force in the world would stop him from finding his vhenan. He rose and strode over to Dorian, who was still reading Abelas’ chart. 

“Dorian, I assure you, we will recover her and bring her home. You have my word.” Dorian nodded, not trusting himself to speak about Nira without breaking down again. He preoccupied himself by speaking to Abelas about his arm and the healing process.

“You were fortuitous it didn’t break. Just a minor fracture. A healer will be in shortly to have a peek and maybe we can have you out of here today, even. Just lie down for now, I’ll be back after my rounds.” He left the room, leaving Solas free to speak candidly to his men. 

“One of my contacts reported that Nira is being kept by Corvus. If that’s the case, we must tread carefully. If that,  _ boy _ , is found first, you will bring him to me. Is that clear?” He looked at the three men standing around the bed. They each placed their fists over their hearts. Abelas hissed in pain as he sought to stand, to go with them in searching. Solas held him by his shoulder, halting him.

“My friend, you are in no shape to join them right now. Rest and heal. I will have you notified of our progress.” Abelas sighed in resignation. 

“Sir, if I cannot help remedy this mistake, what use am I to you?” Solas looked at his long-time ally, a melancholy smile on his face.

“All these long ages we have been friends. Have you ever once caused such an egregious mistake that caused me to distrust you? Not once. Not even now. So please, ma’falon, do not doubt yourself. Just get well first and we will hunt down every single individual who had something to do with this together.” 

Abelas nodded, feeling reassured. They left the hospital, leaving Abelas to rest. They had to locate her quickly. He feared for Solas and what he would do if she were to perish.

Solas paced his office, overly stressed to sleep. The day had been long enough; the Magebane Nira had been given was wearing off, but not enough for him to locate her. An image surfaced in his mind, Nira was laying in an unfamiliar bed, a youthful Elven woman sitting next to her with a pensive expression on her face. He blinked the vision away. She was at least being cared for. The door to his office opened and Solen came in with a file clutched in his fist. 

“What have you found?” He demanded, his fury making his aura spark. Solen frowned as he passed Solas the file. 

“Nothing good. Corvus is allegedly responsible for several assaults against Orlesian and Ferelden universities. The Templars in both countries could tie nothing to him directly, as he was never formally charged with anything.” Solas opened the file to a picture of a university, one of its walls having exploded, killing roughly 100 individuals. It was one of twelve separate images like it. Each growing more gruesome, and each leaving more fatalities than the last.  _ The flash drive Nira hid. _ He realized what must be on it. He would need to retrieve it.

“Is there any information on his whereabouts or Thregan’s?” Solen shook his head. Solas dropped into his office chair, pressing his fingers to his temple. A week had passed, and this is all they had turned up. 

“Keep searching, Solen. Please excuse me. I have a private phone call to make.” Solen nodded his head in deference and withdrew, closing the door behind him. Solas picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number he wished he didn’t have to. Two rings and a woman’s voice on the other end grated on his nerves. 

“Seekers Private Investigations.” Solas rolled his eyes.

“Hello Cassandra. I have employment for you.” He heard glass shatter on the other end of the line.

“Solas, how unpleasant it is to hear from you. What is the job?” Solas paid well, and Cassandra was not the type of woman to back down from a satisfying challenge, or a healthy paycheck.

“Someone I care very much about has been kidnapped, and I require your help to identify the persons responsible. It must be done discreetly, trips to numerous places may be necessary.” Cassandra snorted.

“You know I can handle traveling, Solas. I’m just curious who this somebody is that you care so much about? Anyone I know?” Solas heard a thump of something hitting wood and knew she would have her boots propped up on her desk.

“It involves Corvus. I need the location of one of his associates. The name is Thregan.” The sound of a bulb popping reached his ears. She must have sat up and knocked that hideous Nevarran lamp off her desk.

“Have you gone perfectly mad? You’re going up against that animal? This person you care about, she wouldn’t just happen to have red hair, green eyes, and is fond of singing and dancing, would she?” Shit. She knew who Nira was. “Solas, I have learned from Leliana about this person. She is in the program, hiding from Corvus.” Her intelligence was largely outdated if she thought Nira was still a part of the program. He wouldn’t be the one to update her.

“Nevertheless, I expect she has been captured by either Thregan or Corvus, and we must find her. Please.” He scowled at himself, the word leaving a foul taste in his mouth having used it with Cassandra.

Cassandra laughed darkly. “Now I realize you’re sincere. You said please. All right, Solas, I’ll help. Bring me all the materials you have and I’ll get to work. What are the specifications?” Cassandra had some boundaries she wouldn’t cross, but she was known for her ruthless tactics at uncovering information and people. Only Leliana rivaled her in that aspect.

“Only one: if you find Thregan, you will bring him to me or give me the information required to find him. If I discover that you found him and kept him from me, it will not end well for anyone. Is that understood?” The rancor was evident and pronounced in his tone. The few times Cassandra had worked with him led her to know not to question him when he sounded this way.

“I understand. I’ll be expecting one of your men to deliver the information you have soon. And Solas?”

“Yes?” 

“I am sorry about this. You must cherish for her a great deal if you’re prepared to take on Corvus. Who, by the way, owns a place in Tevinter. Just thought you should know to inform your men.” She hung up. Solas stared at his phone in astonishment. He had never known the Seeker for her sympathetic side. He set his phone back on the desk, gathering the files together. Solas already had copies of everything.

“Solen.” The elf entered his office, an expectant look on his face. Solas held out the package to him. “Please take this to Cassandra. She is expecting you.” Solen took the packet and nodded, leaving the room swiftly, his white braid whipping around his collar at the abrupt turn.

Solas picked his phone back up and started thumbing through pictures he had taken of Nira and of them together. He settled on one of her alone, standing on his balcony wearing only the sheet from his bed wrapped around her. It was the morning after they had Bonded. She had seen the first rays of dawn approaching, and she wanted to watch the sunrise. Her hair cascaded down her back, brushing the backs of her knees. The sun was rising in the background, giving her a halo of gold, orange, and red. Her elbows were propped up on the ledge, her chin resting in her palm. There was a far off expression in her eyes as she watched the sunrise, a modest smile on her face. 

Solas closed his phone, pressing the edge to his forehead. He recognized that he needed to sleep, he just didn’t want to dream of her face, he didn’t need to wander the Fade unless he felt he would find her. If Nira was in Tevinter, it would be harder than he realized to bring her back. He preoccupied himself with working out the accounting for his nightclubs; the mind numbing number crunching taking him late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for the next chapter. Graphic abuse. Thregan is a dick, but he gets his.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira learns her friend's name, Thregan wants to have dinner. Cassandra found the information to get to Thregan, and an argument sparks between Leliana and Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Severe depiction of abuse. I hated writing this chapter, but Thregan is an asshole. Don't worry my lovlies, he gets his due soon.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, not been Beta read. Still looking for a Beta reader.

Nira woke again, unsure of the time or day as she had no windows or clock. Her back and legs had stiffened for lack of use. She needed to stretch her muscles. She slid off the bed onto the soft carpet and began her stretches. She was in the middle of her dancer's stretches when the woman from before came in with a laundry basket. 

“Good evening, miss. I've brought you a few changes of clothes and some clean small-clothes. Master Corvus is out today, but Mister Thregan would like you to join him for dinner.” Nira barked out something resembling a laugh. 

“He can dive headfirst into the Void. I will not be joining him for anything. Ever. So don't come back if it's a 'request' from him.” The servant hung her head. 

“Miss, it wasn't a request. My apologies, but he demanded that you be in the dining room as soon as you were dressed.” Nira rolled her eyes. Of course he did. Her gaze softened as she watched the girl’s hand move to below her breasts, a move Nira was far too familiar with. She regretted her previous tone with her.

“You know, I just realized I don't even know your name. Or did Corvus not give you one?” She sneered as she said his name. 

“I have a name miss, it's Ahshala. A pleasure to be formally introduced.” Nira's heart ached for the poor woman. Working for a man like Corvus could not be a simple task. Ahshala brought the basket of clothes to the bed, taking out the small clothes first, then skirts and tops. There were no pants. Nira shuddered as she remembered that Thregan would make her wear short skirts before he hurt her. It had taken four years to even attempt putting one on, and it had been a long skirt at the time. Ahshala backed away to the door and stood there, waiting for her to dress.

Nira pawed through the clothes. Every shirt had an open back, and every skirt was short. He was insane if he thought she would willingly put any of these clothes on. She turned back to Ahshala.

“Oh, he thought I would listen and be a good, obedient girl? No. You can go back to Thregan and tell him that he can go to the Void. Dread Wolf take him.” 

“Miss, please. If Master Corvus finds out you've not been doing as you’re told...” Ahshala trailed off, her eyes giving away the thoughts in her head. Nira shut her eyes, trying to hide the pain she felt for the girl. She felt the sudden need to protect the young woman.

“All right, Ahshala. But I'm only doing this for you. Okay?” Nira managed a smile. Ahshala's eyes brightened a fraction and returned the smile. Nira dressed in all black, the skin of her long legs and back exposed, making Nira feel vulnerable. It made her skin crawl. Solas' face surfaced in her mind and she heard him say those three Elvhen words, taking no slight amount of comfort from them. Ahshala spoke, shattering the image.

“You look very pretty, miss.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Nira realized that Ahshala was also an elf. Her mocha colored hair was coming loose from the bun at the back of her head.

“Ahshala, I can fix your hair if you'd like,” Nira offered, wanting to stall as much as she could. Ahshala smiled and walked over to Nira's vanity stand. 

“That would be very helpful miss, thank you. Can't be running around the house with messed hair, can we?” The women giggled. 

“Sit. I can show you a way to tie it so that it won't loosen.” She sat on the stool in front of the mirror, Nira reaching around and picking up the brush she had been given. She undid the pins holding Ahshala's hair in place and taking the tie from the tail she had it in. 

“Miss? How… what I mean is, well, how did you get away the first time?” Nira paused, the brush shaking in her hand. Nira looked at the elf in the mirror, wondering how to tell her without scaring her. She continued to brush her hair as she told her what happened.

“Thregan, he… he did things, and I ended up in the hospital for a while. A Templar got me in contact with someone from an agency that specializes in hiding people. He got me in, and I've been trying to hide since. That was six years ago.” Ahshala's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and wonder. Had this girl ever been free from Corvus' grasp? Nira continued to brush out the tangles from her hair when the door burst open and Thregan stood there, a furious look on his face. Nira stood, shielding Ahshala from him. Magic or not, she didn't deserve to be hurt.

“Where the fuck have you been? I told this brat to bring you to me as soon as you were dressed. Corvus will hear about this. Now, go to the dining room. I would like to have dinner with you, my love.” He turned and stormed off, leaving the door open. Nira turned back to Ahshala, who had swiftly put her hair back up in the messy bun. She hadn't meant to get her into trouble. A moment's peace from the torment of her situation was all she had been trying to give the poor girl.

“You really should go miss. Don't want to keep him waiting. I shall show you to the dining room, and return to change your bedding.” Ahshala gave Nira a small curtsy and walked to the door, waiting for her to follow. There was no telling what Thregan would do if she continued to refuse him. 

  
  
  


Nira followed Ahshala through the richly decorated house. Hunting trophies hung from the walls, next to portraits of people she didn't know. They came to a set of double doors that opened into an extravagant ballroom, instantly recognizing the room. It was where the Tevinter magisters had laughed at something she said about being an elf in Tevinter which, in turn, caused him to put her in the hospital. She shuddered at the memory and finally realized where she was. How had she been brought all the way to Tevinter without being caught? 

Ahshala stopped to open another door that led to a small, intimate dining room. The table was set for two in a very romantic style. Thregan stood as Nira walked in. The feral look in his eyes unsettled her. It was going to be a long night. He pulled out her chair for her, stroking her back as she sat. Nira trembled at his touch. 

“How have you been Nira? You look well.” He filled their glasses with his favorite wine, a white Ferelden blend that she hated. She missed Solas fiercely. Thregan lifted his glass in the air.

“To our wonderful reunion. You will be staying this time. Aren't you going to toast with me?” Nira raised her glass, touching the rim to his and then dumping it onto the floor. Thregan's eyes narrowed, seeing the ring on her hand.  _ Fenedhis, I should have taken it off. _

“I'm not stupid Thregan, I know you gave me Magebane. Do you really think I will eat or drink anything you give me?” Thregan's smile disappeared. She had already entered dangerous territory with him. He set his glass down after taking a long drink of it and folded his hands over his empty plate.

“Nira, my dear, would you care to explain why there is a ring on your finger?” He leveled his brown eyes at her, the desire to inflict pain barely hidden. Nira took a deep, calming breath and kept Solas in her mind. She couldn't back down. She had promised herself that she would fight. She had promised Solas. 

“Oh, didn't you hear the cheerful news? I'm Bonded.” His hand twitched. “What, was that supposed to scare me?” A wave of fury washed over her, coming from the Bond.  _ Solas! _ She screamed his name in her mind, hoping he could hear her, find her before...

Thregan stood calmly from his chair and walked behind her, pulling her chair out from the table. He grabbed her by her hair and leaned down to whisper dangerously calm in her ear. 

“You will forget about him in time, my dear. I will have Corvus sever that tie painfully. I can promise you that. I will become all that you will ever need once more.” He wrenched her to her feet and threw her against a bookshelf, her head slamming against the wooden shelves. Nira stood shakily, defiance blazing in her eyes. 

“No, you won't. Solas is ten times the man you are.” His rings connected with her jaw as he backhanded her, splitting her lip. Nira laughed. “Have you gone soft? You used to hit a lot harder than that.” He grabbed her by the hair again and threw her onto the table, their wine glasses and plates shattering beneath her, shredding her skin. She cried out as glass and porcelain dug into her back. She thought he was done when she heard the telltale sound of him removing his leather belt. With her back in the condition it was, this was going to hurt. If their Bond was as strong as Solas said it was supposed to be, Oh Creators... He will feel this. No...

Thregan yanked her off the table onto the floor. He grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her over the seat of the dining room chair and ripping her shirt in half, leaving the rest of her skin exposed. He then forced her skirt and smalls down to her knees, her thighs and buttocks exposed as well. 

“You brought this on yourself, Nira. This is your fault. Say it.” He dangled the buckled end in front of her eyes, letting her know just how much this would hurt if she didn't listen. She didn't listen.

“Go fuck yourself!” She yelled right before he brought the belt hard across her already tender back. Her strangled cry made him pause. She tried to pull her magic into herself, to limit what Solas would feel, the remnants of the Magebane making it impossible. 

“Nira, this is your fault. Now say it!” He yelled. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed at him.

“Dread Wolf take you to the Void!” It was her undoing. He hit her over and over until she blacked out from the pain. 

_____________________________

Leliana, Cullen, and Cassandra were in Solas' office, arguing when Solas cried out, hearing Nira calling to him and feeling the pain she was being put through. Solen and Abelas were at his side in an instant. The three stopped arguing immediately.

“Nira, she's in pain. We have to find her or Thregan is going to kill her.” Sweat beaded on his forehead as he gripped the edge of his desk, breathing through the pain. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow. Cullen rounded on Leliana, picking up their argument.

“If it weren't for her reckless behavior, she would still be safe! You should never have allowed her to be so public!” Cullen yelled at Leliana. She rolled her eyes at the Commander.

“Have you met her? How long did you two fight over picking up and moving over and over? She finally found some semblance of peace, Cullen! She got married! She was happy! Did you expect her to drop everything and run again? More to the point, did you really expect her to trust anyone after it was discovered that Sampson and half of  _ your  _ men were corrupt and in Corvus’ back pocket?” 

“Yes, and look where that got her! She could have trusted me! Andraste save me, I could have helped her!” 

“ENOUGH!” Solas roared at them, slamming his hand on his desk. “Cassandra, what have you found?” He asked her calmly. Cassandra handed him a photo of Thregan sitting outside one of the cafes in Val Royeaux. His lip curled at seeing how peaceful he looked. 

“I took this photo yesterday.” Cassandra told them, very matter-of-fact. She also handed him an envelope, giving him a pointed stare. He set it in the center drawer. Solas turned to Cullen and Leliana.

“Where are you with Corvus? How can you not find one of the biggest mob bosses in all of Thedas?” He glared at Cullen.

“We know exactly where he is. The problem is, we can't touch him. There is no evidence tying him to those attacks. It doesn't matter if we think Nira is with him, we can't just go barging in without cause! Besides, working with the Magisterium is next to impossible.” Cullen raised his voice. Solas growled in frustration. 

“The Magi- You knew he was in Tevinter this whole time, and you didn’t think to tell me? Damnit! I could have had my men in place months ago! Fine. Please let me know if there are any new updates.” Cullen glared at Solas and turned on his heel. Leliana began to speak when Solas raised his hand.

“No, Leliana. There is no excuse for the abysmal way Cullen has handled this investigation. He let himself stay blind to the fact that half his forces were corrupt, he let me believe that Corvus was closer than fucking Tevinter, and because of his actions, Thregan has Nira. I will not be left on the sidelines again while my Bonded is in danger. Good day.” Leliana gave him a sad but understanding look as she left his office.

Solas turned to Cassandra and pulled the envelope back out. She flopped into one of the chairs on the other side of his desk, waiting for him to finish reading the note. She saw the eerie smile creep across his face. 

“Thank you for this information, Cassandra. My men will take it from here. I have wired your payment to your account, per your request.” Cassandra didn't get up right away. “Was there something else you wished to discuss?” 

“Solas, I know you and I have never really seen eye to eye. But going after this guy, going after Corvus yourself? Why?” She sat up in the chair, intent on getting an answer. Solas wanted to avoid answering the question, but she was a Seeker. She would find out on her own, eventually.

“Corvus is looking for something. Something that once belonged to me, a very long time ago. Elven magic is unique from that of the Universities teachings. And as such, certain artifacts will become more powerful, given time. The artifact he seeks is one such item,” he had to be careful how he worded the next part, lest he give himself away, and she wouldn't hesitate to use it against him. He was not ready for that.

“It has been in my family for generations beyond counting. My family line extends back to Arlathan, and that is where this object is from. Or  _ when _ would be a better word. With this artifact, Corvus could potentially level half of Thedas in one blow. I do not believe that is his intent though. What he wants it for, I could not tell you. But it is imperative that he not locate it. I believe he intends to use Nira to get to me. Giving her to Thregan, knowing how he was with her the first time, he thinks she will break and tell him what he wants to know.” Cassandra stared at him in disbelief. 

“This is...awful. Where is this artifact now? Does she know anything?” The glint in her eye showed the drooling curiosity on her face. 

“It is safe. That is all you need to know. Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to.” Cassandra stood and left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Trigger Warning for next chapter. You DO NOT fuck with a Wolf's mate... Very angry Solas is very angry...


	3. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahshala treats Nira's wounds while Solas finally gets his hands on Thregan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> So writing this chapter scared me, honestly. I have always imagined Solas as protective, but mess with his loved ones and you're bound to get bitten. Angry Solas is angry...and scary...

Nira opened her eyes to a darkened room and felt herself resting on her stomach, her arms spread out in front of her. Her belly ached from setting in this position for overly long and she struggled to roll over, sending sharp pains down her spine. She would have to handle laying like this for the time as she recalled what went on. She glanced around as best she could, provided her head’s uncomfortable position. She was in another windowless room, this one much more unassuming and less richly decorated. She was on a gurney, an IV in her arm giving her much needed fluids. She sought to take it out when tender, feminine hands covered the tube running out of her arm. Ahshala.

“Miss, praise The Creators, you’re awake! I thought we almost lost you for a while.” Ahshala brushed a cool cloth against her forehead. 

“Where am I now?” she asked her. Ahshala set the cloth aside and opened a tube of salve. 

“This may bite a moment, miss, and I am sorry.” She informed her. It hurt terribly, bringing Nira to tears from the burn. “You are in the infirmary. I was the one who discovered you in the dining room. Mister Thregan said you wished to be alone for a moment, and I didn’t suspect. But several hours passed, and you had not come from supper, so I came to check on you.” Ahshala looked frightened. 

“Nira, forgive me. I should have tried, should have...” It was the first moment since the day they met that she used her first name. At that moment, Nira promised herself that no matter what it took, she was getting Ahshala out of here. She grasped her hand and squeezed. 

“Ahshala, if you had done anything, you would be in the same position I am. Or worse. It’s better that it’s me setting here and not you. Where is Corvus?” Nira winced as she spread more of the balm on her raw skin. 

“Master Corvus knows you’re here, miss. But he does not know the circumstances of your absence. I presume he will realize soon enough though. He is meeting with Mister Thregan now.” Nira’s stomach sank. He would twist it to Corvus that it was her negligence, or she assailed him. All to lift the fault off himself. Ahshala gripped her hand. 

“I have to wash your wounds now miss, and again, I am sorry for how much this will hurt.” Ahshala apologized to her. Nira just set there, struggling to clear her mind. 

“It can’t be any worse than what’s already happened Ahshala. Just finish what you need to do and ignore me.” Solas’ image stared at her, soothing her place more as she wailed from the agony of her wounds being treated without magic.

_______________________________________

Solas sat in the car lost in thought as he stared out the window. Abelas and his men had pursued the sparse clues Cassandra had presented him to where Thregan was living in the Anderfels. A week of their own investigations and studying his routine had allowed them to contain him quite efficiently. Solen had drawn immense enjoyment in striking him over the head, knocking the clueless elf unconscious.

His entire body trembled in agony as the link between them informed him what Thregan had done to her. One image flashed in his mind, Nira’s face screwed up in torment as something metal hit her back. It dissipated and numbed; someone was applying Elfroot ointment to her skin. Another image, the same woman from before, her hands delicate, struggling to be gentle. He forced the visions aside. They would not serve him well tonight.

Solen drove, hoping that this would be brief and they could find Nira. Ithelin and Islanil were following. Abelas had been discharged from the hospital, but was still healing mentally. He had not yet forgiven himself for letting Nira be taken. Magic couldn’t resolve everything, sadly. He was parked in front of Nira’s home, in case by some miracle she escaped again, and making certain nothing happened to her friends.

Solen pulled into the warehouse where their “visitor” was. As the two cars came to a stop inside the building, Solen pressed a knob on the dashboard, the gate to the warehouse closing behind them. He stepped out and opened the door for Solas, who was gripping his staff. He nodded to Solen and his other two men. 

The four ancient elves walked through the warehouse, the echoes of water splashing against the moor outside muffling their footsteps. It was where Solas kept many of the ancient Elvhen artifacts he had amassed over his great lifetime. The magic of them thrummed in the air like the crackling of energy before lightning struck. 

They approached the innermost section of the building, Thregan bound to a chair and having been given copious amounts of Magebane, was powerless to control his magic to free himself. His head bent down to his chest, blood clotting from a minor wound where Solen had whacked him unconscious rather energetically. A nondescript chair rested in front of Thregan. Solas sat down to face the younger elf and touched his staff blade to the metal chair, shocking Thregan awake.

Thregan blinked against the bright fluorescent lights of the warehouse. He gradually let his eyes adjust, fixing on the man resting in front of him. He glared daggers at Solas, straining against his bindings.

“Cease your thrashing. There is merely one question I have, and trust me when I say that lying to me would not be in your best interest. Now, where is Nira?” Solas laced his words with a steady tone, suppressing the compulsion to rip the heart from Thregan’s rib cage with his bare hands. Thregan laughed as he spit at the foot of Solas’ chair.

“Wouldn’t you like to know... Fen’Harel? Does Nira know who you truly are?” Solas stood and let the top of his staff drive into Thregan’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. He reached down and grabbed Thregan by the throat.

“You have surrendered the right to say her name,” Solas spat venomously. Thregan wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath. He struggled once more against his bindings. Solen and Ithelin forcefully held him still. “I will ask you again, where is Nira?” His eyes shone a vivid red, the eyes of his wolf form. 

“She is safe. From you, at least. I can’t speak for what Corvus might do to her. Oh, the things he has arranged for the little dancer. I protested, of course. At least I had my fun with her. I didn’t foresee so much fight. Watching her break... But when Corvus wants something, he doesn’t quit until he has it.” Solas let a devilish smile cross his face. 

“So do I. I would urge you to not force me ask my question again, boy.” Anger blazed in Thregan’s eyes, giving Solas a tell.  _ So, you don’t like to be called ‘boy,’ do you? Excellent. _ Solas found one of Thregan’s fingers with his mana and snapped it. His anguished cry was music to Solas’ ears. 

“You don’t like feeling defenseless, do you,  _ boy _ ? Being bound and mutilated the way you did to Nira? I suspect not. Now, I truly do advise you tell me where she is,  _ boy _ , to avoid further damage. I rather like this suit and do not feel like having your disgusting blood on it.” Solas was impassive as he spoke, the rage and panic sitting just below the surface. 

“I’m not saying shit!” Thregan said through clenched teeth. Solas glanced at Solen and Ithelin, sharply nodding to them. The two men each seized a heavy iron shackle from the floor and cuffed each of Thregan’s wrists. An iron chain meant for bearing heavy weights was attached to each cuff, which was linked to a chain pulley, meant to lift crates from the floor. Solen pulled on a chain, sliding it through the pulleys, Ithelin taking his dagger from his belt and slicing the bindings holding Thregan to the chair. 

Thregan struggled futilely. They hoisted his arms over his head and his feet left the ground as Solen continued to pull the chain to lift him. Solas walked around him, surveying him. Thregan’s profanity, promising Solas that he would never reveal Nira’s whereabouts, shattered the silence. Solas waved his hand over Thregan’s mouth, muffling him. 

“Thregan, you have made me ask multiple times where she is. Now, ordinarily, when individuals find out who I am, they either run in dread or plead my favor. But one thing they never do is make me ask twice. I am not accustomed to doing so. Since you have tried my patience, let us test your threshold for pain.” Solas held his hand out to Ithelin, who provided him his dagger. The wavy blade was properly cared for, despite being as ancient as they were. He used the blade to cut away Thregan’s shirt, baring his tan and toned chest and back. 

Solas drug the tip of the blade in one inch cuts on Thregan’s side, just below his armpit. He had created four cuts before he had howled out in agony. 

“Are you going to tell me what I need to know?” Solas yelled at him. Thregan spat at his feet. “Very well, we proceed.” Solas moved to the other side of Thregan and began his cuts again. He made it to five before eliciting another painful wail. 

This trend lasted for several hours, Solas placing slight cuts into the tenderest parts of Thregan’s body, just as Thregan had done to Nira before Solas had taken the scars from her legs.  _ Nira, vhenan. I will find you. Please hold on my love. _ Furious at Thregan for what he had done to her, he plunged the blade between his ribs, pausing just before striking a critical organ and causing too much damage.

Thregan screamed as the dagger slipped between his ribs, the lacerations and stab wound burning and painfully pulsing with his rapid pulse. He hung his head in exhaustion. Solen picked up a full bucket of ice water, emptying it over Thregan’s head. Solas tsked at him.

“No. You do not get to sleep. You will remain awake as Nira has laid awake many nights from nightmares given to her by you. There is no rest to be found here. However, the suffering can end any second. You simply need to answer my question. Where. Is. Nira?” He punctuated each word with fire. Thregan lifted his head from his chest and spat blood from his mouth at Solas’ feet. Solas closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Time to step things up.

Solas walked back to his chair and sat down, idly pushing his staff from one hand to the other. The yellow crystal at the top lit and pulsed as he moved his mana through it, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“I grow impatient, boy. Where is she?” He hissed, scarcely masking the fury in his tone. Thregan remained mute. Solas lifted his hand, focusing on Thregan’s left hand, and began snapping each individual bone in his hand. His groans of pain echoed through the warehouse. Once finished with his left hand, Solas moved to his right hand and started the process over. Thregan’s howling was rendered to hoarse wheezing from prolonged use. Solas finished by utterly crushing the rest of the bones in his palm to dust.

“Thregan, there is unquestionably no reason in keeping silent any longer. Tell me where she is, and it ceases.” Solas was becoming weary of this game. He focused his magic on Thregan’s sternum, putting pressure on it until it started to splinter. Thregan thrashed against the shackles, his voice barely usable but still screeching in torment. Solas released the pressure on his chest and moved to his legs, beginning to splinter the two bones in his lower left leg. 

“S-S-Stop...” Thregan whispered. Solas drew his mana back. Thregan wheezed, his breathing labored from prolonged torture. “I’ll tell you, please just stop.” Solen and Ithelin looked at Solas, a slight flicker of hope in their eyes. 


	4. What's In The Box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira heals slowly, Solas finally gets his hands on Thregan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Graphic descriptions of emotional and physical torture. I cried.

Nira passed the time healing by walking the gardens of Corvus’ grounds, sleeping, and speaking only with Ahshala. She told her about Solas, the night they met, their first dance and kiss, and about the performances they would go to. Ahshala had never experienced a show. Nira pledged that when she got them both out, she would take Ahshala to watch a play. And a movie, binge on chocolate ice cream, and just have fun. Ahshala was bright, regularly listening to Nira’s stories of Varric and his novels, how she met Dorian and Bull. Nira would tear up when she spoke about her friends, and Ahshala was constantly ready with a tissue or a handkerchief. 

Ahshala’s eyes went wide as she recounted the feeling of being Bonded. “It’s like a melody, a phrase, a taste, a smell, a picture, all at one moment. That’s the best way I can illustrate it. The Magebane Thregan gave me had to have been a concentrated dose, it’s still leaving my system. Otherwise Solas would have found me weeks ago.” Nira told her. 

Nira still had to deal with Thregan, although his abuse wasn’t as rough as the first night she had dinner with him in the dining room. She had no way of covering the wounds, Thregan would always make her wear clothes that deliberately revealed them. She still had not seen Corvus, even though Ahshala had informed her that he would be there soon. His malice and sadism were legendary, so maybe he was seeking to torment her. If he was, it wasn’t working. She was past being scared. He was either going to execute her or he wasn’t. 

The weeks passed slowly, each day a challenge for her to even get out of bed until Thregan started threatening to sleep in the bed with her. She hadn’t fallen asleep at all that night, and Ahshala had remained with her. 

Then came the day, approximately two months later, that she wasn’t woken by Thregan’s constant wailing. Ahshala had carried in her breakfast, and fresh laundry and linens, which Nira helped her change. Nira and her friend ate their lunch in the East Garden undisturbed for the first time. Nira grew more uneasy as night fell over the manor. It was three weeks afterward that she ultimately came face to face with Corvus for the first time in six years. The sole difference to his already haggard appearance was the crow’s feet on his right eye. The left side of his face had horrible burn scars over it, some scars still a vivid red from not being treated properly. His violet eyes were forever the same, still causing her to shudder. He had told Ahshala to bring her to his office. 

“Welcome back Nira, I trust your stay has not been unpleasant?” Was he fucking serious? Did he not realize what had happened to her? She very nearly rolled her eyes at him. “There is that defiance Thregan speaks of. Time has transformed you from that timid little mouse to...something extraordinary.” He chuckled at the remark.

“What do you want, Corvus?” Nira crossed her arms in front of her. He rose from the exquisitely cushioned office chair to wander around the desk and stop in front of her, towering over her. Nira stayed in her chair and swung her head to the wall. 

“What I prefer is for you to tell me about Solas. You’re Bonded to him, are you not? What do you know of him?” Nira whipped her head around and glowered at Corvus. He threw her an evil grin, one full of animosity. 

“I won’t talk about him to you. Do what you will with me, just leave him out of this.” Her voice faltered a fraction that Corvus did not miss. 

“Oh dear girl, he has everything to do with this. He has something I need. I have you. Oh yes, I’ve known about your little tryst with him. I wonder how far he would go to return you to your precious Dorian?” Nira’s face went white at the mention of her best friend. 

“What is it that you want, Corvus? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Solas is just a club owner.”  _ And the love of my life, my husband you bastard... _ Corvus leaned his head back and laughed. 

“Just a club owner? You cannot actively be that naïve Nira. Besides, I thought Thregan already informed you who he actually is?” Nira paled even further. Solas had told her Corvus was looking for the Orb, but had never mentioned where it was. 

“So what? That doesn’t change a thing.” The smirk left his face. He took two steps and closed the distance between them, his hand snaking out and grasping her by the chin. His grip would leave bruises. 

“He has something I desire, girl. And you are going to get it for me. Or everyone you have ever loved for will die a slow, agonizing death by my hands, starting with Dorian. Or should it be Sera? Perhaps one of the guards Solas keeps so close? You choose, Nira. Get me what I require or they die.” Nira felt the first ripples of dread in her heart. She had to protect her friends. She had to protect Solas. 

Corvus let her go when a knock sounded at the door. A servant she had never seen entered carrying a large cardboard box with Corvus’ name printed on a piece of paper fastened to the top. Nira rubbed her chin and jawline, trying to dispel the pressure she still felt. Corvus took the package to his desk and used a letter opener to cut the tape on the carton. The smell reached the three of them first. He drew his handkerchief from his breast pocket to cover his nose and finished opening the box. His swirling purple eyes went wide, his face went white. 

“Who delivered this?!” Corvus demanded. The servant flinched. 

“We do not know, sir. It was sitting on the grass in front of your home, sir.” Nira was sick at the fear in his tone. Corvus turned to her. 

“Would you care to explain this?” He tilted the package towards her, revealing Thregan’s head and hands inside the box. Nira screamed. 

“You assume I had something to do with this? I despised him, yes. But this?” She was utterly disturbed by what lay in the box. Did Solas have something to do with this? Corvus reached into the box gingerly, pulling out a bloodied envelope bearing his name. She recognized the elegant script. It was Solas’ handwriting. 

Corvus tore the letter open, scanning it rapidly. He yelled in frustration, flinging the note to the floor. He walked out of his office, leaving Nira and his serving man staring at each other in bewilderment. She leaned down and picked up the letter, savoring each word Solas had written.

_ Corvus -  _

_ You will bring Nira to the address specified below at noon tomorrow. I know what you seek, and it will be waiting for you. If Nira is not returned to me by noon tomorrow, your right-hand man will be dead. Should Nira be brought to harm or killed, then the object you seek will be destroyed and no force in the world will prepare you for what I will do to you. I look forward to our meeting.  _

_ Solas _

The address was near the docks in the Warehouse District. Nira stood on shaky legs and placed the letter back on the desk, brushing her hand over the ink. The attendant who had delivered the package cleared his throat, making her jump. She had forgotten he was there.

“I can take you back to your chamber now, miss. I will tidy up.” Nira could only nod in reply. Her vocal cords refused to function. He led her through the corridor, past the double doors of the ballroom, and back to the hall where her room was. The servant stopped her and caught her hand. 

“I wish you a good night, miss.” The man brushed a kiss across her knuckles and let her hand go, leaving a folded piece of paper in her hand. He turned and disappeared through the door. Nira rushed into her room and flung herself onto the bed, turning on the lamp. It was a note from Solas for her! But how did he get the servant to deliver it to her? She opened the last fold of the page and began reading.

_ Vhenan, _

_ The man who gave you this letter is one of mine. He can be trusted. I am so deeply sorry if you had to see the contents of the package, but it was the only means of getting this letter to you. I realize you must have questions. I did not expect Corvus to act so rashly. I hope against hope that this message finds you unharmed. I am coming for you, ma vhenan. Ar uth sul mah’vir, sul ar ju itha mar ina’lan’ehn inan. _

_ Ar lath ma, _

_ Solas _

Nira folded the letter to protect the ink from her tears. She dried her eyes and reread the elven words he had written, hearing him say them in his sultry voice.  _ I long for tomorrow, for I will see your beautiful eyes. _ He was ever the artist with his words.  Nira heard someone behind her door and hurriedly buried the letter under her pillow. The door opened and Ahshala walked in, bearing a garment bag. She hung it on the hook on the wall near her bed. 

“Nira, you’ve been crying! What happened?” Ahshala sat on the bed next to her and gripped her hand. Nira revealed the letter to her friend. Her eyes widened with curiosity, then her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She pointed to the elven script. “What does he say here?” she inquired.

“He says that he longs for tomorrow for he will see my beautiful eyes. Ahshala, if tomorrow goes right, I swear I will come back for you. Ma ane ma’elgar asa’ma’lin. You are my spirit sister.” Nira hugged her closely, Ahshala wrapping her arms around Nira’s chest. Ahshala pulled away and drew out her handkerchief, wiping her eyes. 

“Master Corvus demanded that you wear this tomorrow Nira. It will expose your back. Nira, I do not think he means to surrender you. I am terrified for you, asa- how do you say it?” Nira couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as Ahshala was pointing to the garment bag.

“Ma ane ma’elgar asa’ma’lin.” She spoke each word slowly so Ahshala could repeat them back to her. “You are my spirit sister. We may not be related by blood Ahshala, but I don’t think I could have made it this long without you.” Nira meant every word. 

“Please be careful, Nira.” She nodded. The elven women hugged again, and Ahshala slid off the bed and left her room quietly. Nira placed the letter under her pillow. She would find an obscure spot for it in her outfit in the morning. She turned off her light and fell asleep, dreaming of Solas.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, she was woken up by two of Corvus’ men roughly dragging her from her bed. They towed her into the hall and shoved her to the floor. They seized her arms and fixed a bind on each of her wrists, yanking her further down the hallway as she shrieked.

“What is going on? Where are you taking me?” They didn’t acknowledge her in any capacity. She tugged on her restraints, slowing their movement. One of the men pulled her up forcefully and flung her over his shoulder, the other man bringing her arms together and securing her bonds together. They moved down several sets of stairs, pausing in front of a large metal door. Nira knew this place. Thregan had forced her down here once, a scheme to keep her fearful of escaping. She fought the man carrying her, struggling to slip out of his grasp. She must have stunned him because he let her go, only to be blocked by the other man that was lingering at the top of the stairs.

“Please, don’t take me down there!” He remained silent as he picked her up. She caught a glimpse of the foyer leading outside, the attendant who had delivered her Solas’ letter staring at her, fear etched on his face. 

Corvus was waiting in the chamber behind the metal door, the place that had horrified her enough to make her remain with Thregan for another year. The two men laid her on a frigid metal table, securing her arms above her head and her ankles to shackles bolted to the table. One of them moved around and gripped her head in place while the other fixed a leather strap around her forehead, keeping her from struggling too hard, lest she break her neck.

“Nira, welcome. I apologize for the harsh treatment, but as Thregan had told me, you have found some fight, and I did not wish you to harm yourself coming down here. Now, where to start?” Nira slammed her eyes shut, refusing to face him.

“Tell me about Solas, Nira,” His velvet voice made her tremble. He trailed the dull edge of a blade against her arm, knowing the other side was razor sharp. Nira kept her eyes closed but felt her lip tremble in fear. He nicked her finger, showing her just how sharp his instruments were. 

“Nira, if you do not open your eyes, I will make you open them.” Nira slowly opened her eyes, a betraying tear slipping down her temple. “You will tell me,  _ miol _ , I will make certain of that.” He set the larger knife down and selected a smaller, more precise blade, brandishing it in front of her face as he used it to cut open the nightgown she was wearing. “My dearest Nira, preserve your tears. You will need them, I assure. Now, let us get rid of this pesky Bond you so unwisely made with your beloved Dread Wolf.” He set the smaller blade down on a tray next to him and placed his hand above her heart.

A fire-red line of red magic slowly made its way towards her chest. It pooled above her heart before disappearing through her skin, forcing its way into her heart. Corvus slowly guided the magic with his fingers and grinned savagely, identifying what he was searching for. He gradually began closing his fist, the magic inside of her beginning to burn and pull sharply upwards. Nira whimpered in shock as she resisted, ultimately succumbing to the fire in her chest and screaming. She twisted against the harness on her head and on her wrists. Corvus growled in irritation as he continued drawing on her magic until she began to notice something cold creep along the course of magic that Corvus was manipulating. She managed to open her eyes to see fractures of vivid blue within the glow of Corvus’ magic, growing brighter the more she fought. She struggled once more and an intense burst of power threw Corvus’ hand from her chest and the burning sensation appeared to wane.

“Well, that was unexpected. We shall just have to seek more mundane methods, now, won’t we?” Corvus rubbed his wrist where the strange blue magic had forced his hand back. He reached over to the tray of tools he had picked his knives from earlier and chose the smaller blade. Nira shuddered as he ran his burnt hand down her leg. 

“Such lovely skin. It seems a shame to damage it, don’t you think?” Something in Nira’s tenuous hold on her mind snapped and she let her tears fall freely. Her fear engulfed her and she began to plead for her life. Corvus grinned and seized her leg, cutting just next to the back of her knee. Her last thought before passing out was of her and Solas and their first kiss.


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana confronts Solas about Thregan, and Solas prepares to rescue Nira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, it hasn't been beta read yet!

Solas was pacing his office repeatedly. He knew Corvus wanted the Orb. Why he needed it was another matter. One he needed to figure out promptly. A glimmer of hope pulsed through him, Nira was crying, but content. She must have received his message. He beamed at the notion of her reading it, hopefully putting a smile on her face. A commotion in the background drew him from the thought.

  
  


He peered down at his desk as his phone vibrated loudly against the wood. Picking it up, he glanced at the ID of who was calling. It was Leliana.

  
  


“Good evening, Leliana. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” He could visualize the stoic agent, stooped over a desk, leafing through heaps of reports. She confirmed his suspicion as he heard the rustle of paper, like a page turning in a notebook.

  
  


“Solas. How are you managing?” Was she really just calling to check on him? Or had they discovered his little favor to the Templars? He stifled a laugh.

  
  


“I’m well enough. Wishing we had better to move on to find Nira.” The Magebane had to have been a concentrated amount. He should have been able to discover her through their connection and not through Thregan.

  
  


“I understand, Solas. We are looking as hard as we can, I promise you. I was actually calling about another matter. We received a report of a body washing up in the river tonight, its hands and head missing. We had to identify him through DNA, but tests confirm that it is Thregan. Nira’s ex that she was in the program to hide from. Well, him and Corvus. Please tell me you didn’t have anything to do with this Solas?” She sounded drained, even through the phone.

  
  


“Would you rather I lie to you? I expect not. Alas, I did not kill him. He was already dead the minute he laid a hand on Nira. Now, if there is anything else?” He heard several Orlesian curses before she returned to the line. 

  
  


“There is not.” Solas heard her stifle a yawn. 

  
  


“Leliana, you require your rest. Please go home and get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning. Alright?” She sighed.

  
  


“Yes, you’re right. I’ve been searching through papers all night. I do need some sleep. And Solas?”

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“Thank you. For everything. Goodnight.” She hung up before he could say anything. Abelas was fully healed thanks to the various healers at the hospital and Solas himself had helped speed that process. He needed his friend with him tomorrow. Solen, Ithelin and Islanil were also readying themselves. He realized he should be resting, but the wolf in him was cornered, helpless to do anything but wait. He turned on his music and listened to one of the songs Nira had sung at the last show she had given. 

  
  


Solas turned back to the music player and stared at the song name. ‘In Your Arms.’ Leliana had been practically giddy with excitement when Nira told her she was singing an Ashley Serena song. He could hear Nira’s voice in his mind.

  
  


“And I... I wanna swim in your ocean, I... wanna know how to love again...”

  
  


She had become so strong in the year they had known each other. She had become more open, still apprehensive of people touching her, but she had begun to believe in herself. Learning to trust again. He was thumbing through his pictures again, finding one Nira had had Abelas taken of them the night he had asked her to Bond with him.

  
  


It was of him and Nira, her sitting on his lap at the club, in their customary spot. He had his usual black suit on, Nira in a black layered skirt flowing around her, her peasant top shimmered in the lights. Her face was turned upwards to him as he stared down at her, her hand on his chest. Her smile made her face shine, her eyes look brighter. Everything about her called to him. 

  
  


Solas turned from his phone to face the doorway when he heard someone knock. It was Solen. He stepped in and sat down across from him.

  
  


“Ma Tarlin, are you not able to sleep?” Solas turned back to the window and stood.

  
  


“Solen, are you happy here?” Solen stood and strode around the desk to set next to Solas, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

  
  


“Of course. It is not Arlathan, nor will it be again. You said so yourself. I have made my peace with this age. We all have. Unless you have not?” He stared out at the city below them, watching the blend of magic and technology. 

  
  


“I do not know, my friend. Until I met Nira, I had thought of returning to Uthenera. But now, all I can think of is seeing her safe again. Losing her would...” He closed his eyes. He couldn’t think about that, not when he was so close to having her back. Solen placed a hand on Solas’ shoulder. 

  
  


“We will return her home. Now, you require your sleep as well, should we battle tomorrow. I do not see Corvus letting her go that easily.” Solas had to concur with him, he knew he would have to fight tomorrow and needed his rest. “Goodnight, ma’falon.” Solen turned and wandered out of the office, doubtless to his own suite in the building. Solas turned off his music and desk lamp, heading up to his overly large bed to sleep. 

  
  


He was woken several hours later by a biting twinge in his hand. Nira, he realized as a flame in his chest slowly increased in ferocity. He stumbled from his room, knocking the lamp from his nightstand. It shattered, alerting Islanil and Ithelin who were downstairs. The two men rushed upstairs and helped Solas back to his bed.

  
  


“Ma Tarlin, what is it?” Ithelin asked. Solas couldn’t breathe. It felt as if his spirit were being ripped from him. 

  
  


“Corvus... trying to... break our Bond,” he gasped. Ithelin and Islanil both went white with dread. Solas could hear Nira screaming in his mind. His eyes blazed red, and the agony receded. Nira’s scream died, her sigh of ‘Vhenan...’ brushing his mind. Solas caught his breath and rose, his men stepping away from him as the surrounding air stirred. His ancient armor summoned to him, as did Ithelin’s and Islanil’s. The two men fell to one knee as Solas let the wolf take over, his eyes burning red with rage at Corvus. If it was one thing he knew, you never fuck with a wolf’s mate. 

  
  
  



	6. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira, Solas and his men are brought to the hospital where Dorian is working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Trigger Warning!!! Graphic descriptions of Nira wounds, implied sexual assault (I will NEVER describe that horrific act)

Dorian was on rotation at the Dradena General Hospital when he heard the sirens of an ambulance pull up to the doors of the Emergency Care ward. He seized two other nurses and rushed outside. The doors opened and, to his shock, Solas emerged. His usually calm demeanor was destroyed as Nira was once again wheeled into the emergency room. 

“Solas! What happened!” Dorian cried out. Solas couldn’t speak. He kept a grip on Nira’s bloodied arm, his hand shimmering with magic. Dorian reached out with his own mana and barely sensed her pulse.  _ Not again... _ Solas collapsed to the floor, jerking him out of his panic and back into himself. Two more nurses and a Healer came in to look at Solas while Dorian and the two who helped wheel Nira in, plus another Healer, looked her over. There was so much blood on her, he couldn’t see where it was coming from.  _ Nira, please forgive me, _ Dorian thought as he cut her blouse open. 

Her slight frame was covered in bruises, lacerations, gashes, and what appeared to be arcane sigils. What they were for, he didn’t recognize. She looked like she had been mauled by a Great Bear. Dorian looked up as two more ambulances pulled in. He didn’t want to leave Nira, but he would recognize if these were more of their friends. He dashed outside, seeing Abelas helping to wheel in Solen, whose leg was fractured in three places. The third ambulance held Ithelin helping to wheel in Islanil who was in a neck brace and had a broken arm. The two elves still standing were outside the room of their friends. Dorian ran over to them. Islanil would be alright. The neck brace was protecting his head from rolling onto the shoulder that had been broken.

“Ithelin, Abelas, what in the actual fuck? You both need to be looked at!” Dorian exclaimed as he noticed blood on Abelas’ head. He gripped his penlight, testing his eyes.

“Abelas, sit down. NOW.” He had to yell at the elf as he prepared to argue. “You have a fucking concussion. Ithelin, please. Let me do my job or I’m going to break down. I’m no good to anyone if I break.” Ithelin didn’t respond. Dorian turned to catch him before he went down, the elf’s face deathly pale. He glanced over Ithelin’s body, spotting a narrow patch of purple on his chest. Dorian cut his shirt open to reveal a broad portion of his chest was purple. Ithelin was bleeding internally.

“I need a stretcher!” Dorian yelled. Two Healers brought one over and helped Dorian lift Ithelin onto the stretcher. “He is bleeding internally, get a CT scan then take him to the Operating room now!” He turned back to Abelas, feeling sick at the sight of people he cared for in this condition.

“Abelas, who is responsible for this?” Dorian knew who had done this to them, to Nira. He was barely keeping calm with Ithelin having surgery, Nira and Solas unconscious, and Solen with a broken leg that would take weeks to mend properly. Abelas just lay his head in his hands, not speaking. Dorian turned and saw the Healer who had been working with Nira come out of her room looking fatigued.

“Rowan, what’s the matter, sweetie? Do you need a lyrium drink?” She nodded her head. 

“She’s still alive, but barely. They got here just in time. Another five minutes and there would have been nothing I could do. I just spent too much mana too quick, like the elf in there. He is the sole reason she is still alive. Maybe I will have that drink.” She slumped in the visitor’s chair outside Nira’s room. Dorian went to the nurses station and snagged two vials of the bright blue liquid. He had just given them to Rowan when another elf came into the hospital screaming for Nira, her intense blue eyes red with tears. Nira was rather the popular girl today.

“Oh my girl, my sweet, calm down. What is your name?” She hiccuped as she struggled to stop her tears and steady her breathing. 

“A-A-Ah-shal-a. Ahshala. Please, where is Nira? I have to find her!” Dorian led her over to where Rowan was looking a little better and seated the young woman down next to the Healer. Abelas looked up at the mention of Nira and shuffled over to listen to the conversation.

“Ahshala, were you caught in what happened? Are you hurt?” Dorian was feeling her arms when she yelped and yanked back her arm. “Alright, okay, I’m sorry. Bit tender, that? My friend Rowan here is a Healer. Let her have a peek, okay?” Ahshala nodded. Rowan turned to her and took her arm. Blue light shone from her palm for a moment.

“Ahshala, you have a minor fracture in your arm. I’m going to knit it back together. Okay? If it starts to ache, just tell me.” Rowan let her mana flow, binding the bone back together gradually. Ahshala shifted uneasily in her chair, but waited for Rowan to finish. When she was done, Ahshala rubbed her arm, feeling no discomfort.

“Thank you. No, I wasn’t there when Nira was rescued. I was at Mast- Corvus’ residence when these men showed up, looking for me and a friend. Was there another elf brought in? White hair, blue eyes, tall, has a lip piercing?” 

Dorian shook his head. “No sweetheart, I’m afraid not. Maybe he was treated there and is alright?” Ahshala nodded her head. 

“Maybe. How is Nira? She was hurt so badly, I need to know if she’s okay!” Dorian wrapped her in his arms while she wept. Dorian glanced at Rowan. Rowan put her hand on Ahshala’s arm.

“She isn’t awake and we are still having her cleaned up. I’ll give you two minutes, then we will have to finish and get her transferred to her own room. Okay?” Ahshala nodded.

Dorian hooked her arm around his and brought her into the room where Nira was still being washed of blood and Solas was resting on a gurney, having collapsed from expending too much mana too fast. He could slap the mage if he weren’t passed out.

“Nira...” Ahshala reached out and held her hand. “Please, you have to wake up soon. You promised...” Ahshala went to hug her, and Dorian had to stop her.

“Darling, I’m afraid we need to let her rest. Now, let’s make you something to eat, yeah? And maybe YOU can tell me what happened.” Ahshala was staring hard at him, like she was trying to find something on his face.

“You must be Dorian. Nira talked a lot about you.” Dorian’s mustache twitched. “She mentioned you were a nurse when she was in a place like this before.” He nodded, though somewhat embarrassed. A shout from the corner caught Dorian’s attention. Solas was coming to, his eyes a violent red as they opened.

Solas slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. The smell of Elfroot was overwhelming. He glanced around, not recognizing anyone. Instinct took over as he attempted to get up and protect Nira.

“Ahshala, lovey, would you excuse us please? I need to knock him out again.” Solas was struggling to get up, shoving one nurse to the floor and another into the chair against the wall. Ahshala had skidded out the door, dropping into a chair near Abelas.

“SOLAS!” Dorian yelled. The elf stopped struggling and stared at him, then to his right where Nira lay. Solas laid back down on the gurney, his palms covering his face. Dorian waved away the other nurses as he placed a hand on Solas’ arm. Solas took his hands from his face and to Dorian’s relief, his eyes were their usual stormy gray.

“I am going to ignore the fact that your eyes were just flaming fucking red. Solas, someone has got to explain to me what went on.” Movement in the corner of his eye forced him to look at the doorway, seeing Ahshala there. Dorian waved her in. Ahshala immediately flew to Nira’s side and began to finish cleaning Nira’s slumbering form. She was tender with Nira, cutting away the rest of the blouse to wash her arms. Dorian nodded in approval to her before shifting back to Solas.

Solas sat up and studied Nira, and the elven girl cleaning her body. Solas reached out and settled his fingers on Nira’s cheek, feeling the fever that blazed under her skin. Solas turned back to Dorian.

“Corvus happened to her. We didn’t get to her in time, before...” He curled his hands into fists. He should have gotten to her sooner. “Thregan attacked her daily for months before my men found the little prick. He has been handled, don’t worry about that. Corvus had Nira. Did your Healers get to her back? That is the worst part.”

“Please, do not stress yourself sir, I’m taking care of it. I did this for her the first time. Perhaps magic might quicken the process, though.” Ahshala told Solas. She suddenly recalled that they had never actually met. “Forgive me, sir, I’m Ahshala. I was Nira’s maid while she resided with us. We became friends.”

“What do you mean ‘the first time?’” Solas asked, not able to hold the rage from his tone. Ahshala turned crimson and her eyes widened. He instantly regretted scaring her as he belatedly recognized her from Nira’s mind. It was the young girl who had taken care of Nira.

“I’m sorry sir, um, it was... um... I’m sorry, I uh...” Dorian walked over to her and lay his hand on her shoulder. “It was Thregan. The... monster, he did things... It was a convenient point that I was required to study my healing herbs. She would have succumbed to infection. Please don’t make me explain to you what he did,” Ahshala picked up Nira’s hand and washed it gently, incapable of looking either of them in the eye. Dorian helped Solas to his feet and out the door.

“Those two, who hasn’t been traumatized by Corvus?” Dorian asked, not truly expecting an answer. Solas didn’t respond. His vhenan was possibly dying. “You kept her alive, you realize that, right? Healer Rowan stated that without you, she wouldn’t have survived the ride here. She was incredibly lucky that you were there. Solas, thank you for saving my friend.” Solas looked at him, hardly comprehending what he was suggesting. 

“Solas, please. I need to learn what went on. Nira is well tended right now. Your men are being looked after.” He turned to Dorian and began to tell him what had transpired.


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Corvus confront each other at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Trigger Warning!!! Violence, graphic death, implied sexual assault. Corvus is a bastard.

Solas had all of his men with him. His staff laid across his lap. Solen was driving, Ithelin in the passenger seat, Islanil and Abelas in the spacious back of the car with seats facing him. All of them accomplished warriors who had served him well in the war at Arlathan. Abelas especially; he had saved Solas' life during a particularly nasty battle with Falon'Din. Music played from the speakers by his feet, a forlorn cello and violin played in tandem, full of sorrow at a lost love. It only hardened his resolve to find Nira.

They arrived at his warehouse at 11:45 in the morning, plenty of time for his men to strategically place themselves around the docks where Corvus and Nira were to meet him. Once they were in place, Solas leaned against the car, spinning his staff idly in place, thinking of Nira. The sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention, as did the weakness of Nira’s aura. His own aura twisted around him, dark and jagged. The magebane she had been given had worn off, their Bond fully restored. With it came images of what Corvus had done to her, both physically and mentally. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff, willing the images away.

The vehicle came to a stop in front of him, the driver getting out and opening the back door, letting Corvus out, carrying a staff. The mage gave Solas a sadistic smile that he didn’t react to. He couldn't see Nira from this angle but sensed her weakened aura, her subconscious fear and pain stabbing at him. Through the tempest of that fear and pain though, came notes of a song. 

_ My love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye,  _

_ sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die.  _

_______________________________________________

Solas stood as Corvus walked towards him, his aura radiating the hatred he felt for the mobster. 

“Corvus, where is Nira?” Solas asked him calmly. He tightened his grip on his staff as he felt Nira’s aura flare from the vehicle behind Corvus, who just smirked at the brush of mana.

“Your Bond with her is quite strong, Fen'Harel. Even I wasn't able to sever it. You will have your  _ miol _ of a girl when I have the Orb.” It was Solas' turn to smirk.  _ You’ll have the Orb over my fucking corpse, _ he thought to himself. He glanced down at his watch. It was noon.

“I told you what would happen if I didn't have Nira with me by noon today. Solen!” He yelled his friend's name, Solen revealing himself from behind a stack of pallets behind Solas. He had Corvus' direct right-hand soldier, Sampson, in a powerful headlock, Solen's dagger barely cutting into his neck. Corvus narrowed his eyes at Solen, then turned back to Solas. 

“Kill him, he means nothing to me. I am here for the Orb!” Corvus yelled at him. Solen drug his dagger across Sampson's neck, blood pouring from the artery in his neck. The former Templar fell to the ground, a wet, choking sound coming from him. Corvus blanched, he hadn't thought the elf would actually do it. He jerked his head at the driver who opened the very back door, lifting it in the air. He reached in and pulled Nira roughly out of the vehicle. She was unconscious, her hands bound behind her back. Solas stood stock still, gripping his staff to keep himself from reacting, his knuckles going white. The driver held a knife to Nira's temple. 

In addition to being bound, she was covered in gashes. Most of the blood around the wounds had dried already. Corvus laughed.

“You have seen her, now where is the Orb?!” Corvus stepped into a slightly offensive position, ready to attack if provoked. Solas attempted to keep his vision from going red at seeing Nira trussed up the way she was. He could barely sense her aura now.

“What have you done to her?” Solas said through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, that? What DID I NOT do to her would be more apropos, don't you think?” He chuckled as he looked over his work. Solas was shaking with unbridled rage and let out an involuntary growl. It took the sheer force of his will to not lash out and attack first. He gripped his staff for support. 

Corvus stepped toward Nira and picked up a lock of her hair, twisting it in his fingers. 

“She was quite the fighter, I must say. Ridding her of Thregan did wonders for her,” 

Solas’ blood boiled at the sight of Corvus touching Nira. She was  _ his. _ He let his mind go blank, shutting everything out except for the sound of his own pulse in his ears. In his mind, a six-eyed black wolf stepped forward, nodding its head in acknowledgment. The Dread Wolf had taken over. His eyes turned to a bright, fiery red as he summoned his mana with all the fury of the Evanuris he was. In his rage, he had summoned his ancient armor, doing the same for his men. Solen dove for Nira to get her out of harm's way as the two mages furiously clashed, flames and lightning rebounding off their barriers. The driver of the vehicle turned to defend himself, only to feel Solen’s sword in his gut twist. 

Solas spun his staff and swung it horizontally in front of him, a crackling strike of lightning hit Corvus in the chest as his barrier finally fell. Another swing and a lightning bolt struck him. Focusing on the ground beneath Corvus' feet, a final spin of his staff enabled him to slam the staff blade to the ground, a column of pure electric energy erupting from under Corvus' feet. The mage fell to the ground with a hard thud, breathing hard and clothes damaged and smoking. Springing to his feet, he swung his staff at Solas, knocking his legs out from under him, his staff rolling under the vehicle Solen had driven. 

Corvus roared with anger and swung his staff out blindly, a wave of pure mana knocking Solen into one of the walls of a brick storage building. Solas heard the bones in his leg snap as his friend hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Islanil and Ithelin attacked from behind Corvus, who was on his feet again. He twisted his staff in his non-staff hand, sending the elves crashing into each other and flying into the wall of another, smaller, brick building, breaking Islanil's arm and knocking them both unconscious. 

Abelas charged, putting Corvus on the defensive as Solas advanced, firing arrow after arrow at him. This is how he knew to fight. Abelas kept up his attacks until one arrow glanced off of Corvus' head. Solas yelled for him to check on Nira. Corvus gave a final swing of his staff and sent Abelas stumbling headfirst into the side of Corvus' vehicle. He shook his head as he rose to his feet and continued to Nira. Solas saw her beginning to stir; he needed to end this quickly. 

Corvus was bleeding profusely from the head wound caused by Abelas. He rose to one knee, noticing Solas heading toward Nira. He gathered his strength and sent another blast of energy at Abelas, who hit his head on a pallet and fell unconscious. 

Solas had had enough. He walked over to Corvus, his staff's crystal glowing brightly despite the sunlight shining on the docks. One last twirl of his staff, he slammed the end to the ground, an immolation spell erupting beneath Corvus, knocking him on his back. Corvus winced as Solas pulled him to his feet, the claws of his gauntlet cutting through Corvus' suit and into his skin. 

“What would you have done with the Orb if you had gotten ahold of it? It can only be used to destroy, you know this. So, what could you have possibly hoped to have gained? Why the attacks on the universities?” Solas was barely keeping control of himself. Corvus coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth. He laughed, despite the pain of it.

“I would have brought down the governments of Thedas so none could stand against Tevinter's rise to power once again! Nira found out and ran! I knew Thregan had a temper with her and would stop her. She wasn't supposed to survive!” Solas threw him to the ground. 

“But she did, and was finally at peace!” He snarled. He saw Abelas and Ithelin slowly standing out of the corner of his eye, kneeling by Nira. She was safe. Abelas had his phone out and was calling for help. Ithelin was keeping Nira still. Solas turned back to Corvus, his eyes swirling liquid silver tinged red with his power. He wanted to take his time, showing Corvus the same suffering that he had put Nira through, but the sirens were already in earshot. 

“Your plans have failed, Corvus,” Solas said to the bleeding and broken mage. Corvus spit blood on his armor. Solas lifted his staff and buried the blade at the end into Corvus' heart, twisting it, and watching his life drain away and the light behind his eyes snuffed out. 

Flashing back into his favored clothing of a solid black suit, he ran to Nira who was moaning in pain. He grabbed her hand, not wanting to move her for fear of injuring her more. The ambulances arrived and Nira was taken first for her injuries. Solas was flooding her body with his magic, trying to keep her alive long enough to make it to the hospital. She had to live, she just had to...


	8. Another Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira is healing slowly while Solas reminisces about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Trigger Warning!!! Panic attacks, nightmare/flashbacks.

Dorian was asleep in the chair next to Nira's bed when a dry cough woke him. 

“Nira, my sweets! I'm here, you are okay,” Nira tried to sit up and back away from him, crying out in pain. Her eyes, once so bright and luminescent, were now dull and full of fear. Dorian pulled his hands back and rushed out the door to the waiting room where Solas, Islanil, Abelas, Bull, and Varric sat. More of their friends were on their way. Dorian raced past everyone to the nurse's station and paged Rowan to Nira’s room when he saw Solas get up and walk in. He ran back into Nira’s room. Nira had her eyes shut, but was near hyperventilation. 

“Dorian, what's wrong with her?” Solas asked as he strode over to the bed. He was about to lean over to kiss her forehead when Dorian stopped him.

“Don't touch her Solas. Please. She is in the same state she was when I first met her. Skittish, easily frightened, absolutely no touching her. If any skin contact was made, she would go into a panic attack that I could only watch her go through because she could not stand physical contact.” A tear slipped from Dorian's cheek. Bull walked into the room and over to his husband and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“We will get through this kadan, just like last time. I promise. I love you.” Bull kissed his husband. He nodded, brushing the tear away. Nira's breathing had calmed, but she refused to open her eyes. “She needs time. Let's let her rest.” 

Solas refused to move from the chair next to the door to her room the entire rest of the day and night. The next morning, Abelas brought him food and stood in front of the restroom door while Solas changed into clean clothes. Dorian was walking down the hall as Solas came out of the restroom. Islanil and Solen were also sitting in the waiting area. 

“Shall we go check on her?” Dorian asked Solas and opened the door slowly, seeing that Nira was awake. “Hey, my sweet. I have some visitors here to see you. Been giving the whole staff trouble.” 

Nira was sitting up in her bed, twisting the corner of her blanket. She jumped at the sound of someone at the doorway. Solas and Dorian were there, Islanil, Solen, and Abelas behind them. Her eyes brimmed with tears when she saw Abelas, who came in and sat in the chair. He put his hand on the railing of her bed but no further. She nodded at him and turned her gaze to Solas. Nira put her hand on the empty spot of the bed, then slowly scooted back for him to sit. He walked over and sat next to her, resisting the urge to reach out and pull her into his arms. Nira must have sensed this; she folded the blanket four times, put her hand under it, and looked at his hand then back to hers.

Solas gently laid his hand on top of the small lump her hand created, her fear and anxiety coming off her in waves. Abelas took her cue and grabbed another part of her blanket and placed it over his hand. He had to know that she forgave him for not protecting her. She placed a shaking hand on his and slightly squeezed. 

Nira looked around in confusion, she didn't see Ithelin. Dorian looked around and understood what she was asking.

“Ithelin had some injuries that required more intensive care, my sweet. I will go check on him. Islanil, Solen, Abelas, care to join me? We can get them something to eat or drink.” Islanil understood, and almost had to physically pick Abelas out of his chair to get him to leave Nira's side. Dorian shut the door as they left.

Solas leaned his forehead against the bump in the blanket. “Emma'lath, ir abelas, vhenan, ar lath ma Nira...” He stayed leaning down for what felt like a few minutes, but upon opening his eyes, he realized he had fallen asleep for several hours. The room was dark except for the lamp on the stand next to her bed. He froze as he felt a petite hand on his head, tracing a random pattern on his temple, up the point of his ear, and down his jaw. He could feel her eyes on him but didn't dare move. He feared if he did, she would have a panic attack and he would lose her even more. 

As Nira traced the tip of his ear, she realized that his breathing had changed. He was awake. Her hand began to tremble so she bit her lip until it bled, keeping her fingers where they were and going in the same pattern. Solas' shoulders began to shake, and his breathing became deeper, his breaths longer.

“Forgive me, Nira.” She placed her palm on the back of his head, the action having the unfortunate effect of making him cry harder. Nira's mind was screaming. She wanted to touch him, feel him touch her, kiss her, trace her ears with his tongue again, anything. There is nothing to forgive, my love. I forgive Abelas, he had no control over the situation and was unconscious when Thregan took me. No one knew where I was, and I know that you were looking for me every day. I still have your letter that you somehow snuck to me. Who was that elf that gave it to me? How was he in Corvus' employ? Solas, look at me! FUCK!

Her mind was racing with everything she wanted to say, but couldn't. Her body would not allow it. She needed to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay. She ran her hand over his head and down his back, doing the best she could. Solas calmed enough and fell back to sleep. It was morning when he sat up, grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiping his eyes. Nira had her hands in her lap, her hair knotted and tangled in her face. A knock at the door made them both jump. Ahshala came in with Islanil, carrying a stuffed pink nug and a vase of pink carnations. Solas stood and walked to Islanil's side, letting Ahshala set the vase and nug on the small nightstand next to her bed. 

“Ma Tar'lin, Leliana and Cullen are in the waiting room, wishing to see Nira. I told them to wait until the girls had gotten the chance to see each other. Ahshala is, um,” Islanil looked at his feet. “She is an interesting person.” Solas smiled at his friend.

“Let us go and give them some time,” Solas said. Islanil nodded. Nira and Ahshala looked up at the men, Nira smiling at Solas. His heart skipped at seeing her smile again. They walked out, Islanil holding the door for Solas and softly shutting it behind them. 

Ahshala sat next to her friend, going through a bag she had brought. She pulled out a brush and held it up, showing Nira. Nira made a small sound, attempting to laugh.

“Can I brush out this mess, miss?” Ahshala asked. Nira nodded and scooted forward so Ahshala could sit behind her. Ahshala hummed a song while she gently worked out each knot. Nira turned her head, a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, it's a lullaby my mother sang to me. I wish I could say the words, it's Elven.” Nira nodded, her brow furrowed in deep thought. 

Ahshala and Nira sat together until Ahshala had worked her brush through all of Nira's thick red hair. Nira's stomach growled. Ahshala giggled and slipped off the bed, putting the brush back in her bag and pulling out a wrapped muffin. 

“I hope you like chocolate, miss. It's the first thing I found in this place that wasn't going to be bland and tasteless.” Nira's eyes lit up. She nodded and turned her attention to the dense chocolate muffin. Ahshala stayed with her, talking about how much she liked Islanil and was getting used to her newfound freedom. Varric had offered her the guest bedroom next to Nira’s. Nira finished her muffin and yawned. Her anxiety was calm for now, the adrenaline leaving her system, allowing her to finally feel tired enough to sleep. 

“You rest now, miss. I will tell Mister Solas and the others that you are sleeping.” Nira yawned and nodded, grabbing the stuffed nug and laying down. Ahshala went to the door and turned the lights out before exiting the room.

Solas was standing in front of the door to Nira's room when the door opened, letting Ahshala out. She shut the door and turned around, startled by the much taller elf's appearance. She looked up at him, her eyes widening with recognition. It was the first time in three days that she had not seen him on the phone or sitting at Nira's side or otherwise occupied.

“Ahshala. I apologize for not speaking with you sooner. Things have been...well. Are you doing alright?” Solas held his arm out, offering a chair to her. She set her bag next to her and sat next to Islanil. 

“I am okay. Thank you for saving her sir, I am very grateful. I...” Ahshala couldn't finish her sentence as tears threatened. Islanil put an arm around her. 

“I wanted to thank YOU, Ahshala. I fear what would have happened to her without you there. Please, if there is anything you need, you need only ask.” Ahshala nodded as she took the tissue Islanil offered her. 

Dorian came over with Bull, Varric, Leliana, and Cullen in tow. To his surprise, Cassandra was with them. Solas blocked the door to Nira's room. 

“Solas, please honey. She will be okay.” Dorian tried to reassure him. Solas raised his eyebrow at Cullen.

“She wouldn't be in this position if you had found what you needed on Corvus in the first fucking place! So forgive me if I don't exactly trust you to be in the same room.” 

“She wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't been encouraged to be as public as she was with you! Or singing and dancing and Maker knows what else at your club!” Solas stared at Cullen who was red-faced, trying not to cause a scene.

“What are you implying about her? ‘Maker knows what else?’ It was the only place she felt safe! Not that that mattered in the least to you, you couldn’t even protect her when Thregan attacked her in front of the place!” Solas spat back at him.

Cullen stepped toward Solas and lowered his voice. “If Corvus hadn’t known about your little family heirloom, none of this would have happened,” Solas growled and quickly shot his fist out, punching the Templar Commander. Cullen staggered back a few steps, his hand on his face. Bull reached out and grabbed Cullen by both elbows as he advanced back on Solas, while Dorian stood in front of Solas with his hand on the elf’s chest.

“Solas, that is enough! She is here and she is safe! Cullen, that was uncalled for and you know it! Now, can everyone calm down, or I'm not going to let anyone here see her until she's ready to be released!” Dorian yelled. Solas and Cullen glared at each other, Cullen rubbing his jaw. Islanil was shielding Ahshala and Solen moved to stand by Solas and Bull. Leliana pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers in irritation. Cassandra smirked but stayed silent.

“Well, shit. Here I thought you two would actually get along now. Hawke sends his regards, Solas. Now, when can we see our girl?” Varric crossed his arms in front of him, glaring at Solas and Bull.

Bull let Cullen go as he straightened his jacket. Solas shook off Dorian's hand and fixed his tie. Dorian went to the door, cracking it slightly to see if Nira was awake. She was curled in a ball around the stuffed nug Ahshala had given her, fast asleep despite the fight that just happened. 

He closed the door softly and turned to face the people who were all here because they cared. He smiled, thinking that if Nira had been herself, she would have loved seeing everyone. 

“She's asleep right now, so everyone out, SHOO!” He waved both hands at the crowd of people. Solas sat in the chair next to her door, giving Dorian a look of stubbornness. Dorian rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air, grumbling in Tevine as he walked away. Islanil had sat back down and was rubbing Ahshala's arm idly. Once Dorian rounded the corner out of sight, Solas snuck into Nira's room, sitting in the chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep restlessly, sending a calming wave of magic to settle over her. He lightly touched a small lock of her hair, missing her fiercely. He fell asleep with his head laying on the bed next to her.

Nira woke up holding her chest and screaming. It had been four days more, and she was starting to get sick of the nightmares. Solas jumped from the chair, being violently pulled from the Fade. Dorian came running in with a Healer and two other nurses. 

“Nira! Nira look at me!” Dorian was yelling. Nira was still caught in the throes of her dream. Dorian and Solas both cast calming spells to bring her thrashing under control before she hurt herself or others. She finally stopped moving and opened her eyes. She saw Dorian and Solas and calmed more, reaching for the stuffed nug, and silently cried until the three strangers left. 

Solas sat on the edge of the bed as close to her as she would let him. “Nira, vhenan, are you okay?” He placed his hand under the folds of her blanket. She grasped his hand over the blanket like a lifeline. 

“That's how she would start letting me touch her the first time around. Nira, my sweet, do you feel up to leaving today? We can go home now, Bull and Varric would be so happy to have you home. I know I would, what do you say?” Nira looked at him, thinking. She was still clutching Solas' hand through the blanket. 

“Nira, ar ju bellanaris ama ma eth, vhenan, emma'lath. We will get you home safely, I promise.” Her wide green eyes bore into him, her mind screaming at her to use her voice. She nodded. “I will let everyone know, and let you get dressed. Ahshala brought you an outfit to wear and some shoes. Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She smiled at him, a bit of shine coming back to her green eyes. 

Dorian and Solas left the room, Ahshala slipped in quietly with her bag. Solas sat back in the chair, leaning his head back on the wall. 

“Solas, you know this is going to be a very trying healing process, right? The first time was hard getting her to speak again. This time, I...I just don't know what's going to happen.” Solas looked at him, a shocked look on his face. 

“You think I'm just going to abandon her because this is going to be hard? Do you really think so low of me that you think I would do that? No, I will not. I won't leave just because she may not speak again, I will not leave because she won't let me touch her for a long time. I will be there for her when she wakes from her nightmares, I will be there to hold her up when she feels like she cannot stand on her own. I will be there for her for as long as she will have me. So, yes, Dorian, I know it will be hard.” Dorian gave him an approving look. He closed his eyes and heard Dorian's footsteps disappear down the hall. His mind drifted as he fell asleep, dreaming of the first time he had ever laid eyes on Nira Mahariel. 


	9. You and the Night and the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas dreams about the first time he saw Nira. Nira is released from the hospital and works up the courage to give Solas a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is the chapter Nira sings the song that this whole fic is named for!
> 
> You and the Night and the Music - Julie London  
> Dream a Little Dream of Me (French Version) - Hallie Loren

He was sitting at the bar of the Elvhen Lounge. It was Jazz Night again, and he appreciated most of the music. The warm brown of the walls glowed against sconces on the wall, people whispering in the booths. Smoke lingered in the air from people smoking pipes, lending the place a hazy, almost Fade-like presence. The house band had finished playing an instrumental song when the lights dimmed and a spotlight swung to the stage. A crew member carried out a microphone stand and dropped back behind the curtain. 

The curtain opened to reveal a red-haired elven singer. He hadn’t noticed her here before and was captivated. She wore a shimmering black dress that hugged her particularly appealing curves, satin gloves that ran up her arms and a sparkling obsidian choker with earrings to match. Her lips were voluptuous and painted a virtually black-red, her eyes ringed in black, making the green of her eyes brighter. Solas had to admit, she was stunning. 

The grand piano and bass began a few beats before her voice slid over the crowd. Solas immediately sat up in his seat, following the way she moved across the stage. She placed her hand on her hips and swayed, lips pouting every time she sang the word, ‘you.’ He realized as she drifted across the stage, there was a slit in the dress to her thigh, her legs bearing black nylon stockings and on her feet were a pair of glittering black stiletto heels. His eyebrow twitched in interest. 

Nira sang the songs she had been working at all month. It was the first time she had been to the Elvhen Lounge and was apprehensive about performing without her friends behind her. Her eyes flitted over the throng, the people never noticing her fear. A tickling sensation struck her neck as she sensed eyes on her. A man in the back by the bar sat staring. Her dress had revealed her legs, and she swiftly turned, covering her legs and making it look flawless as she let her mana flow into her hand.

She was a mage he found out after she summoned a softly glowing ball of fire in her hand to make her point in the song. The trumpet and saxophone played a sensuous melody that her hips moved to as she lifted her arm in the air and leaned her head back. She had caught him staring, feeling grateful for the obscurity of the club. She was bouncing one hip in time with the bass as she grasped the mic stand, seemingly staring right at him, but he knew she couldn’t see his face through the smoke and low lights.

The song finished, and the crowd cheered and applauded her. He raised his glass to her, a modest smile spreading over her face. His breath hitched at the sight of her smile. The piano began again, a slow and delicate melody. He closed his eyes to relish the sound of her voice and was amazed when she began singing in Orlesian. She clasped her hands over her heart before setting them on the microphone. 

Solas watched her sway in place and glance back at the piano player, who glanced up and gave her a grin. When she spun back to the mic, she began singing in Common. He quite enjoyed the song, being a Somniari. He tentatively cast his aura to her, seeking to get a sense of her magic, but discovered what amounted to a stone wall circling her. It was all black and blue fire and enveloped her completely.

Solen had come over just then, and he drew his aura back. He knew he needed to learn more about her. Three months later, she had performed at Club Fen and he thought she had recognized him. She had kissed his cheek during a song. The sense of her lips on his skin had lingered until he saw her again. Another month had passed until he found the determination to dance with her. 

_____________________________________

A hand brushed his arm to wake him gently. He opened his eyes to see Ahshala standing there, a timid smile on her face. 

“Mister Solas, I’m sorry to wake you but we are ready to leave, sir. Islanil is moving the car to the front.” Nira was staying behind her, glancing around anxiously. Ahshala had undoubtedly been to her home, Nira was wearing a black turtleneck with a long, loose black skirt and to his wonder, Elven footwraps. The necklace he had given her the night he had told her he loved her was around her neck. He must have looked perplexed because Ahshala giggled.

“Forgive me, sir. The night they brought her to the house, she was unconscious, but clinging to that pendant. I thought I would lose an arm trying to take it off her to clean her injuries. It seemed significant, so I... I hid it for her.” Solas’ face lightened. He placed his hand on Ahshala’s shoulder.

“You don’t realize how important it is. Thank you.” She nodded and gestured to lead them down the hall. Nira halted at the exit and looked around.

“Miss Nira, Dorian is already at the house waiting. The others are eager to see you, but I trust you would prefer to go straight to your room?” Nira nodded, her eyes wide. “Mister Solas is taking us there. But we don’t have to leave yet. Mister Dorian said we could stay here as long as you wanted to.” Ahshala could feel Solas staring. She knew he needed to protect her. 

“Do you want to stay here?” A head shake. “Or do you want to go home?” She nodded. “All right, Miss Nira. Islanil is right there with Abelas.” Nira looked outside at the waiting vehicle. The door was already open for them, and she flew out the exit, immediately settling in the seat. Abelas switched with Islanil to drive, only getting in after Solas and Ahshala had gotten in first. 

Nira stared out the window, thinking of all that had come to pass. She loved Solas, and she knew he loved her. She craved to go back to the way things were. She despised the way she was feeling, not being able to be comforted by the people she cared for without flying into a full-blown panic attack. And now she had even more scars to hide. Maybe one day Solas could take them away like he had done before. She would have to show him what they had done to her though. He hadn’t been ready to see the first ones without becoming furious; how would he react to the ones she carried now? To make matters worse, she would have to let him touch her and she knew she couldn’t let him do that right now. 

The car slowed to a halt in front of a house she never expected she would see again. The porch lights were on and she could see Dorian, Bull and Varric stand as the truck approached. Abelas got out and shut his door and opened Nira’s for her. She paused and gazed at Abelas, wishing he could still see that he had nothing to be apologetic for. He nodded. Solas got out behind her, accompanied by Islanil and Ahshala. They wandered up the stairs to the house and everyone moved inside, Bull holding the door. 

Nira looked around at the living room. Everything was precisely the same. The kitchen, the pictures on the walls of the stairs, their dining area table. Four mugs sat in the middle of the table, each with their names on them. They looked handmade. She wanted to ask, but her voice caught in her throat again. 

Ahshala took the bag upstairs to Nira’s room. Varric blew her a kiss and said goodnight, Bull and Dorian went to their room to give Nira time to re-acclimate to her surroundings. Solas asked his men to stand by outside, leaving Nira and Solas alone in her living room. Nira wrapped her arms tight around herself, craving to be held by Solas. He shifted to her, a pained expression on his face. 

“Emma’lath, may I come visit you tomorrow?” Nira unclenched her fists and stepped toward him, her hands shaking as she set them on his chest and leaned her head on her hands. Solas couldn’t breathe as he calmly and tenderly wrapped his arms around her. They remained this way until a sob escaped Nira and she shattered, Solas’ arms catching her before she collapsed. 

“I’ve got you Nira, I’ve always got you. I’m here. I missed you so much. I swear I never quit searching for you.” He whispered in her ear while she wept. Something in Nira broke as she cried and she glanced up at Solas, noticing the circles under his eyes. She glanced down at his lips and heard his sharp intake of breath as she went up on her toes and kissed him, practically tearing the collar of his coat as she clung to him. She broke off the kiss so they could both breathe.

“Nira, please don’t feel like-” She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. She grasped her pendant, then set her hand over his heart. “I love you, Nira.” She nodded in response. Solas stepped back and went to the door, Nira following. She paused in the doorway and watched Abelas get into another vehicle while Islanil and Solas got into the one they arrived in. Abelas stayed in his truck, parked in front of her house. He would not leave her again. She watched Solas’ vehicle round the corner before closing and locking the door. 

She dragged herself upstairs where Ahshala had put her clothes away for her and had set a small wrapped parcel on her bed. There was a note secured to it, Solas’ phenomenal handwriting catching her eye.

_Vhenan,_

_This picture reminds me of pleasant times._

_I hope that with time, we can find our_

_way back here. Ar lath ma._

_Eternally yours,_

_Solas_

She opened the pale grey paper to discover a framed picture of her and Solas at Club Fen. She was in his lap, peering up at him, her hand on his chest. He was facing her, no smile on his face, but the love in his eyes was there. A tap at the door startled her out of her contemplation. She arranged the picture on her nightstand as her door opened to let Ahshala in. 

“Oh yes, he left that with me to give you, Miss. I’m down the hall in one of the guest rooms. Mister Tethras has been remarkably kind, letting me remain here.” Ahshala turned down her bed for her, like she had done when they were still at... his... house. “I realize what you would say Miss, but this is all I know, and I’m excellent at what I do. Please, like you, I feel a bit out of place. I have no other skills. Mister Tethras has even offered me a salary to remain and keep house!” Nira couldn’t help but smile at her. “There now, all nice and fixed, Miss. I also took the liberty of setting down a list of attire that will need to be acquired for you to cover up. I hope you don’t mind, Miss.” Nira was astonished at how much she had gotten done in a week. Nira got into her bed and fell asleep staring at the picture Solas had given her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (UPDATED 9 Jul 2020) So sorry for the delay! Life got in the way, and an original story of my own. Still loving you all and thank you so much for the kudos and love!


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas gets restless and Nira continues healing. Dorian helps Ahshala get ready for her first date with Islanil!!

Solas lay alone in his bed, trying to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Nira, lying on the ground, covered in blood. He twisted his ring around his finger the way Nira would do when she was nervous. Their Bond was still as strong as ever, even half a city away, he could feel her aura with him. It was calm for now. His mind would not let him sleep until he saw her. He went to the balcony and stared at the full moon, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. 

His vision went red as he took a form he did not often take. Leliana would have laughed. His raven form soared above the buildings and trees of the city. It took him less than five minutes to spot her house, the light from the third floor illuminating the tree in front. He landed on a branch awkwardly, remembering why he never really took this form. Nira was awake, sitting on her bed. She was still wearing the leggings and turtleneck she had worn from the hospital. 

He watched as she stood, slipping the pendant under her collar and removing her shirt. Without thinking, he shrieked loudly upon seeing the marks crisscrossing her back. Nira jumped and turned to the window, her eyes narrowing. Solas flew to the ground and took his natural wolf form and howled at the injustice done to her. She came to the window and looked down at the yard. He couldn't let her see him like this. He ran, covering over a hundred miles in an hour. Solas finally stopped at one of the last of the Elvhen ruins and shifted back into his Elvhen form. He leaned against one of the walls, breathing hard from his run. He needed to calm his emotions, Nira was going through enough right now. He sat against the wall for a while, thinking of Nira. He shifted back to his wolf form and headed in the direction of home, the sun rising as he finally lay back in his bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nira woke to the sunlight streaming through her window, a nest of baby birds chirping outside in the tree. The smell of coffee wafting up from the kitchen lured her out of her bed. She glanced at the picture on her nightstand, remembering the night that it was taken. Sliding to the floor, she did a light routine of her stretches. It would be a while before she could do her full set again.

Her friends kept her busy to keep her mind off of things. Varric had already started a new book and Dorian and Bull were thinking of adopting. Ahshala turned out to be a fantastic cook and regularly made dinner for them. Dorian went out and bought a bigger dining room table, and two more mugs were added to the center. One had Ahshala's name on it, the other had Solas' who joined them every morning for breakfast. It became routine and before she knew it, three months had passed.

This morning, Bull was regaling all of them with a story of one of his students at the gym who's pants weren't tied properly and fell off in front of everyone. Ahshala had made breakfast and was setting plates in front of Solas and Nira when the whole table went silent as they saw Nira holding hands with Solas. Dorian came over and knelt in front of her.

“Nira, my sweet, my love, are you sure you-” He was cut off by her hugging him. Dorian froze for a split second before bringing his arms around his best friend. His shoulders shook as he cried into her shoulder. “I missed you, baby girl. Don't leave me like that again, understand?” Nira wiped her eyes as she pulled away, a smile spreading across her face. She turned to the table and grabbed a napkin, wiping under Dorian's eyes, his usual eyeliner had smeared.

“Oh, I'm all a mess! This is unacceptable. Please excuse me everyone while I fix myself.” He stood and sashayed into the bathroom to fix his liner. Everyone at the table laughed as Nira took Solas' hand again. Solas leaned over to her.

“Would you like to spend the day with me, vhenan?” Nira smiled and nodded. “There's something I would like to show you tonight.” Her smile faltered a bit when she saw the worried look in his eyes. His phone rang and he excused himself from the table, walking into the living room and out onto the porch. 

“Miss Nira, um, would it be alright if, I mean if you don't require me...I have...” Varric laughed. 

“Ash, if you want the day off, you just gotta ask sweetheart.” He winked at her. Ahshala huffed, clearly not used to having this much free time.

“Well, you see, ehm, one of Mister Solas' men, um, he asked me to uh, accompany him today. I was wondering if that...is..is acceptable to you?” Nira, Bull, and Varric were staring at her. Dorian had appeared in the doorway, his make-up back to normal. Everyone started laughing. Ahshala turned beet red.

“Ahshala, darling, why didn't you say something? Come with me dearie, we are going to make you look beautiful!” Dorian grabbed her hand and dragged her into his and Bull's room to do her hair and make-up. He popped his head out of the door.

“Nira, my sweet, would you be a love and get that light pink dress I got you last year? Sorry my love, but I think she would look better in it.” Nira agreed. She would occasionally wear pink, but she had only worn the dress once and had never worn it again. She nodded, heading upstairs. Nira smiled as she walked up to her room to go through her closet. She opened the door and a few boxes tumbled down from the top shelf, spilling their contents all over her room. 

“Oww...” Nira rubbed her head and stopped as she heard her voice for the first time in months. It sounded a bit hoarse from lack of use. If she wanted to sing again, she would need to start using it. She sighed, finding the pink dress. A picture caught her eye as she surveyed the mess. It was of her performance at the Elvhan Lounge before she had met Solas. She remembered the dress, it was still in her closet. It had been her first performance without Bull, Dorian, or Varric. She grabbed the picture and went back downstairs.

Nira went into Dorian and Bull's room and set the dress on their bed, knocking on the door to the bathroom where she heard the sink going. Dorian was washing Ahshala's hair first. She smiled at Dorian when he called out a thank you. Solas was waiting for her when she came out. 

Solas saw Nira smiling as she entered the living room. He had to take a breath to steady himself every time he saw her. He took her hand and they walked out to the car, Abelas never far behind. He had been severely overprotective of Nira since her release from the hospital. She had taken to hugging him more often. As they got into the car, Nira handed something to Solas. 

Solas could not stop the laugh of recognition when he saw the picture. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Emma'lath, I was there that night. It was the first time I had ever laid eyes on you. I feared you would recognize me the night we met, but you hadn't.” He smiled down at the photo and placed it in the pocket next to his heart. She hadn't known this. She turned and stared out her window, wishing she were able to speak again. There felt like a wall between them now. She had kissed him the day she got home from the hospital, and they were able to hold hands, but that had been it for three months. She could feel his eyes on her while she stared at the city rushing past. A stray tear escaped, becoming cold on her cheek. 


	11. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!SMUT WARNING!!! Nira spends the night with Solas and things get quite heated. She finally finds her voice again, Solas walks in on Nira dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends Part 2. 
> 
> The Circle - Blackmore's Night (Nira dancing by herself)  
> 1000 Years - Christina Perri (Informal dance, sweet fluffy moment)

They reached his apartment where lunch was waiting for them. They ate together in silence, Nira growing anxious as the day went on. They decided to lay down for a while before heading to the nightclub. Nira woke first, a cold sweat on her forehead. She eased out from under Solas' arm without waking him and went downstairs to get something to drink. She passed the piano and stopped, forgetting about the drink. Her hands ran over the black polished wood, her fingers remembered the feel of the keys, and it felt like a bubble burst in her mind. She sat on the bench and placed her feet on the pedals. The notes were soft, and she began a song she desperately wanted to sing for Solas, but could not find the will to speak, even alone. 

Solas woke to the sound of the piano being played downstairs. Nira wasn't next to him in bed. Putting a shirt on, he quietly slipped downstairs and listened to her playing. Hiding his footsteps, he walked over to her. She didn't flinch as he came into view, but kept playing, meeting his eyes as he watched her. The last notes echoed through his home. She vaulted off the bench and into his arms, their lips crashing against each other, their auras singing to each other. He picked her up and took her back upstairs. 

He gently laid her on the bed, never letting her leave his arms. He rocked himself against her, a sharp moan escaping her lips. His hand drifted under her shirt, feeling her muscles tighten under his touch. She felt his magic cooling her body, her skin tingling as the hundreds of small scars knitted together, disappearing like a bad dream. Her eyes shot open and met his, questioning. 

“I did not need to see these, my love. I already knew them and took them again. You will never be marked or hurt ever again,” Solas told her. She hooked her leg around his and rolled them over so she was straddling him. He leaned up, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and slowly removed it, seeing her beautiful ivory skin again. Her chest moved with each breath, a sharp gasp escaping her with each kiss he placed on her stomach, her ribs, her breasts, her collarbone. He finally removed it completely and threw it on the floor behind her. 

He ran his nails lightly down her shoulders to her lower back, her back arching against his chest, her head leaning back as she savored the skin contact. He took a taut nipple into his mouth and moaned against her as she rocked against him. She was still wearing entirely too much clothing, and pulled her further onto the bed and rolled them over again. He knelt at the edge of the bed, removing her leather footwraps. He kissed her ankles before reaching up and peeled her out of her form-fitting leggings. She lay naked underneath him, more beautiful than his memory remembered. 

After he removed her leggings, she sat up and went for his belt. His hands buried themselves in her hair as she removed his belt from his pants and slowly kissed her way up his chest. Nira balanced on her knees on the soft mattress. Her fingers undid the clasp and zipper on his pants as she bit his neck to earn herself a growl from his chest. He tugged on her hair to give him access to her neck and his favorite spot on her body and bit her between her shoulder and neck. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders while he held her, his hand spread across her back. He let her hair go as she went for his lips again, and pushed his pants off him. She bit his lower lip gently between her teeth and leaned back down onto the bed, the familiar fire in her eyes scorching him. He quickly finished removing his pants, kneeling between her legs.

He found her ankle again and kissed his way up her leg to her core. Her breathing became irregular and ragged, moaning as his tongue found its way between her folds and teasing her nerves in a circle until he raked his nails along her inner thigh and inserted a finger into her. Her back arched as she hissed between her teeth. He came up to her line of sight, inserting another finger to her heated center. Her hands gripped her hair as waves of pleasure and magic rolled over her. She rocked against his fingers, feeling herself building. Her eyes shot open and glowed brightly as her orgasm crashed over her, and still, he did not stop massaging her. 

Solas removed his fingers from her as she bit her lip and shuddered with the last of her orgasm. She reached out and grasped his hand, placing his fingers into her mouth. His erection throbbed painfully as she met his eyes and let her velvet tongue glide over the pads of his fingers, tasting herself. He reached down and brought her leg over his shoulder as he entered her, savoring her moans. She clutched his hips as he started moving with her. He could feel her building again, her warm center tightening around him. Her leg slipped from his shoulder. She rolled them over with him still inside her. Her hips rocked against his as he sat up, gripping her shoulders to bury himself deeper within her. She cried out, throwing her head back. Her hips moved faster, her mewls and moans becoming louder. She leaned forward, her hands on the headboard for purchase as another orgasm hit her. She cried out as her climax washed her with tingles and tight muscles. Solas let his warmth flood her as he reached his climax with her. 

Nira needed more, more of his touch, his love, him. She kissed him furiously, dragging her nails across the back of his head. Solas growled and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back. There's the reaction she wanted. She missed the fire in his eyes when he was this way with her. He searched her face as she begged him silently. His beautiful storm gray eyes darkened as she nodded to assure him.

He kissed her hard, still holding her arms behind her, his erection growing inside of her. She tried to rock against him but he had pinned her wrists with one hand and stopped her movement with the other. “Keep your hands above your head and don't move,” Solas ordered. He slid out of her and laid her down, raising her arms above her head. He searched and found his tie from their earlier nap. He undid the knot and straightened it, wrapping it around her wrists and tying the slack to the headboard. She tried to sit up and kiss him, but he moved too quickly for her. She smiled.

“Now, vhenan. Patience. Didn't I say to not move?” She pouted. He would take his time with her tonight, gentle and firm, a guiding hand for her to lean on when she needed to fall. She was already wet for him again, straining against the tie. “So eager, my love. We have all night, you know.” He murmured against her skin, his breath hot on her stomach. She groaned and arched against him as she felt his fingers against her, teasing her. He rolled her over onto her stomach, tracing his fingers idly across her skin, both of them enjoying the simple act of touching. The skin-on-skin contact that had been denied to them. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed the back of her neck and down her spine. He lifted her hips and entered her. His arm coiled around her, holding her close, his hand running up her side to grip her hip in his hand, Nira burying her face into a pillow to muffle her cries as he thrust into her. He undid the ties at her wrists and she lifted herself from the bed to bring her arm around his neck, her nails scraping against his back. Her rapid breathing let him know she was building again. Solas pressed her back down onto the bed and turned her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper into her, pulling him down with her. 

Nira held his face in her hands, his hand against her cheek. He moved faster inside her, her arms clutching his shoulders and her face pressed to his chest as they reached a final climax together, Nira calling out his name as she tightened around him. They shivered against each other, Nira's hair was sticky with sweat. She had missed her heart. 

“Share a bath with me, my heart?” Solas asked as he lay on her chest, her soft skin against his cheek. Nira nodded. He waved his hand and she heard the tub begin to fill. He stood from the bed, lifting her easily into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom where a steaming tub waited for them. He set her gently in the water, climbing in after her, sitting behind her in the wide claw-foot tub. He picked up a cup from the depression in the wall next to the tub and began wetting Nira's hair. A challenge as her hair was long and very thick. Once finished, he picked up a bottle of her shampoo that she had left and gently began washing her hair. Nira leaned her head back and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands in her hair.

Solas helped her out of the water and handed her a large plush towel, wrapping one around his hips. She wrapped her naked arms around him, grateful beyond measure that he would still want her after everything that had happened.  _ Emma'lath, I wish I could speak. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love and admire you. I want to tell you how you make me feel like a person again like I'm worth something. _ Nira poured her thoughts into her aura, hoping Solas knew somehow. __

Nira went to their closet and chose a warm outfit, fastening her wolf's head necklace around her neck. Solas had gone to his office to deal with a work issue, leaving Nira downstairs. She flipped through the music choices and found a band she had not listened to for quite some time. Finding the song she was looking for, she turned it up and pushed the coffee table out of the way so she could dance and not hit her feet on it. She moved her hips with the drums, snaking her arms through the air, and began mouthing the words. The music tempo sped slightly, and she leaped into the air, doing the splits at the sound of the heavy drumbeat. She landed on her toes with grace and continued her belly dancing. The guitar solo harmonized her movements, and she imagined herself performing this song at the club. The song ended on a final drumbeat. Nira had to remove the sweater she had put on, her forehead already glistening with sweat. It had been a while since she danced to anything.

Solas was in his office securing funding for an expansion of Club Fen, and new artists for the Elvhen Lounge. Music drifted up from the living room speakers. He closed the folders on his desk, telling himself that this could wait until later when a rush of calm settled over him. Nira was dancing. He smiled, leaving his office to see what she was dancing to. He went downstairs and looked around the corner to see her standing at the radio, picking another song to dance to. Solas cleared his throat, causing Nira to jump. She turned toward him and he could see an idea spark in her eyes as she turned back to the music player, rapidly scrolling through the music. She found what she was looking for and waved him over to join her. One of the songs she sang the night he asked her to Bond with him floated from the speakers. 

Solas took her hand and gently laid a hand on her waist. It wasn't anything close to formal, just moving to the melody in a circle, being near one another. Nira's glowing green eyes held him captive. Suddenly feeling mischievous, Solas stepped away from her and spun her in place. She spun back in the opposite direction, her back against his chest. In one fluid motion, he dipped her close to the floor and kissed her, plying a giggle from her. 

“It is so good to hear you laugh again, ma'lath. So what should we do with the rest of the day? We could go to Val Royeaux and spend the night if you wish?” Nira put a finger to her lips in a mock thinking pose that made Solas giggle. She wondered how she would tell him that Val Royeaux was a wonderful idea. She wanted to look at dresses for their wedding ceremony. 

Solas felt her anxiety rising as she tried to find a way to communicate with him. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He felt his own breath pause as she opened her eyes.

“That sounds like a great idea, emma’lath,” Nira whispered hoarsely. Solas let the breath out that he had held. His aura swelled with happiness at hearing her voice again. She smiled and kissed him. “I think some chamomile and elfroot tea would be nice,” Solas couldn’t help but laugh at her request. He’d given her the same thing to help ease her throat after the show she performed when he first met her. 

“Anything for you ma’lath. After, we can pack for our trip. Ar lath ma, vhenan, bellanaris,” Nira threw her arms around him, holding him close as a sense of peace she had not felt for a long time washed over her. 


End file.
